Wished I'd Seen The Truth Sooner
by faRHaNa eMEraLdz
Summary: Updated 26/10/10. Forced marriage, unrequited love and a lot more. The moment of truth isn't always the happiest moment. What's the whole truth behind everything that Sakura did? Why doesn't she want her babies? Will Syaoran get to know the truth?
1. Chapter 1: Hi, Miss Yin

**Author's Note: This is my third story. It was supposed to be posted later after I've finished Heaven's Eye… But I just feel like posting it sooner… This is just a normal story… no magic…**

**And again… I Don't Own CCS… but other characters that are not in CCS are mine…**

**17/10/10: This is the re-edit version... I changed it a little bit... but it was for the better... and if there are still any grammatical mistakes... I'm sorry... well.. go on and read then... =)**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Galilee, and is commended in Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest waited for a moment but silence was his answer.

"Then, let them say their vows," the priest said again and looked at the bride and the groom.

"I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you, Li Xiao Lang, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us," the bride said with her soft voice.

"I, Li Xiao Lang, take you, Kinomoto Sakura, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us," the groom said with his voice that had surely blown too many girls' wet dreams, seriously.

"The rings please," the priest looked at the best man and the bridesmaid. The bespectacled guy gave the ring to the groom as the lady with black wavy hair that stood beside the bride gave the ring to the bride.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the bride said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the groom said as they wore the rings to each other's finger. The priest smiled at them.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the priest said as the groom gave the bride a short kiss as the flashes were all on them.

* * *

*** Flash Back ***

"Mother, why are you doing this to me? For God's sake, I'm 23. I've told you I'll marry someday when I'm ready," a man with clear angry amber eyes, handsomely suited in black looked at an elderly woman who sat elegantly while drinking her cup of tea under her favourite tree.

"I think that someday is going to be now. It's time for you to get married but only to the girl that I find suitable to be crowned as the Mistress of the Li clan. I don't want just some petty spoilt brats with brain of peacock to give birth to the heir of the Li clan," the woman said calmly as the man with the boyish look raised his brow, "What do you mean by just some petty spoilt brats with brain of peacock?"

"I don't need an arrogant and stupid daughter-in-law that only knows how to get us sleeping on the streets in three months," the woman gave a pointed look at the man.

"Huh… I know I was wrong about her. I'm sorry, truly sorry," the man sighed.

"I'm finding a good wife for you. So, don't even try to sign some contract with her like you did with Rachel Yang," the woman glared at him as the man loosened his tie.

"You know about that too?" the man asked with choked breath.

"And what give you the idea that I didn't know about that? I know everything that goes around you, Xiao Lang. I hate to say this but I knew Rachel's intention just by looking at her greedy eyes. I've met all kind of people that want to get their hands on our wealth and I've been telling you to be careful with people. Don't just grab ANYONE to escape the marriages that I've been arranged for you. Three lovely and kind-hearted ladies had turned down the proposal because of your ignorance. Make sure you make some effort on this one or I'll make sure you don't get even a penny from the Li clan. Do you understand me, Li Xiao Lang?" the woman got up and looked straight into his eyes which reminded her of her husband.

"I understand, Mother," the man said and was about to leave when the woman called for him, "You have a dinner with her tonight at Sun Maple Hotel. Be on time. That's an order."

"Well, at least you didn't tell me NOT to bring some friends, right?" Syaoran smiled wickedly and dialed a number.

"Hey Eriol, we have a dinner to ruin tonight. Care to join me?" he said as Eriol laughed at his statement, "Another arranged date? Okay, I'll be there with you."

"Sun Maple Hotel. Time, as usual," Syaoran said and hung up.

"I would like to see the look on Mother's face when this one breaks down in front of her, just like the others," Syaoran grinned evilly.

**Sun Maple Hotel**

"Here we go, Eriol. You'll give the talk and I'll keep silent and then walk away with some other girl," Syaoran looked at Eriol who sighed, "You don't have to tell me each time."

"Just to be sure you won't ruin it," Syaoran chuckled.

"But why am I having a feeling this meeting won't be ruined like always?" Eriol said as he walked with Syaoran.

"Nothing is going to be out of plan. Stay cool and we'll walk out with no hassle," Syaoran assured but that did not convince Eriol at all. His intuition was always right.

They went to the room that Yelan had reserved for them to finally meet the girl who will be crying her eyes out when Syaoran ignore her. Well, if that what Syaoran thought he would be doing.

"Hi, guys," a girl with long black hair greeted them with a friendly and familiar gesture.

"Tomoyo, what the heck are you doing here? Don't tell me…." Eriol looked hurt when he saw Tomoyo sitting in the reserved room, meaning that she was the girl that will be ruined that night.

"No, I'm just the matchmaker. Syaoran's future bride is coming late. She's busy with some other work that needs her full attention," Tomoyo explained as Eriol's face turned to relief.

"Well, doesn't that mean Syaoran is not so important here? Syaoran, don't you feel hurt?" Eriol grinned sheepishly.

"She's making a good first impression. So, tell me why did you help my mother to find a bride for me?" Syaoran glared at Tomoyo.

"Coz I'm sick of you trying to find girls that are not cut to be the Mistress of Li and the mother of your child and one good example is Rachel," Tomoyo smiled innocently.

"I knew I've made a mistake there but all of you can stop reminding me about that. I'm a human, not a God. Human makes mistakes, right?" Syaoran gave a point.

"Unfortunately, as the only heir of the Li clan and the new Master of Li clan to be, you are not allowed to make mistakes or people will see you as unsuitable for the throne," Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," Syaoran looked at his best friend.

"I'm with Tomoyo. I've told you Rachel was a bad idea but as usual, my intuition was ignored and thrown into the bin," Eriol shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, who is the girl who will be ruined tonight?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo shook her head.

"Na-uh, you won't be ruining her at all. She's basically immune to your marital apprehension because you like her a lot and you told me that when you were drunk. You're the kind that would let your heart do the talking when drunk. So, you can stop arguing with me. Here she comes," Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran looked at her curiously, "I do not have marital apprehension and how did you know I would like her now?"

"Intuition," Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison. A knock was heard and Tomoyo opened it to allow the girl to come in.

"Hi," the girl smiled as Syaoran looked at her large clear emerald eyes. She bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry for coming late. I have a play to attend to."

"Now, what's more important? Your blind date or some play?" Eriol asked.

"Well, for your information, Hiragizawa-san, Sakura-san here is the teacher-in-charge for that 'some' play," Tomoyo glared.

"Ops, there goes my big mouth," Eriol smiled apologetically at Sakura.

"You never told me you're a teacher," Syaoran scrutinized at Sakura.

"You never ask," Sakura answered shortly.

"I hate to interrupt but please sit down with us so we can have a long talk about Syaoran's and your marriage," Eriol interrupted their newly started conversation. Sakura was about to sit beside Tomoyo but Tomoyo stopped her and asked Eriol to give his seat to Sakura. Sakura was reluctant but Eriol happily gave his seat to her. It was naturally his seat beside Tomoyo wherever they go and he would like to stay that way forever.

The conversation started slowly and ended quickly after Tomoyo left with Eriol to give Sakura and Syaoran some space of their own.

"So, er… maybe I'd better leave if there's nothing more for us to talk about," Sakura broke the silence between them. She looked at Syaoran who quickly asked her to stay.

"No! I mean wait, wait a minute. There's something else I want, no we need to talk… discuss about. About this marriage," Syaoran was angry with his tumbling words. Sakura waited for him to start but he became clueless when he saw her emerald poles looking straight at him.

"Yes?" Sakura asked as Syaoran stayed silent.

"Oh, yes. About this marriage…" Syaoran stopped for a moment.

"What about our marriage?" Sakura was fidgeting her fingers.

"Well, I don't want to marry you. That's what about this marriage. I like you a lot but not the like-love like; it's more to like-like like. I don't want to hurt you. You're a good friend, a nice friend. So, would you consider…" Syaoran was cut off, "I would consider giving you an heir and then we can get a divorce and you can lead your life and I can lead mine. Is that what you're trying to say?" There was a slightly wisp of hurt in her eyes but that disappeared with a blink of her eyes.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to explain," Syaoran smiled as Sakura got what he was trying to say to her.

"If that's the case, if that's what you want, if that would make you really happy, I will do as you wish," Sakura took her bag and was about to leave when Syaoran stopped her, "Do you need a contract?"

"No, I don't need that. I'm good in keeping my promise and furthermore, there's no way I'm going to make your mother upset if she ever finds out about this… thing you're doing to her," Sakura said, almost in an angry tone.

"Hey, I don't want to get married at 23. I'm too young and there's more to life than marriage," Syaoran looked at Sakura who was already at the door.

"And what's more to life than marriage?" she was getting annoyed and she knew his answer would make her regret ever asking the stupid and obvious question. Maybe she wanted him to be what she expected him to be. A man that would rather die than humbly hand her his resignation as a playboy.

"You know, women, clubs, parties, sp…" he wanted to say more but the look in her eyes told him that she would smack his head if he says more that he had said.

"Well, if I were you, I will only want happiness for your mother," Sakura clutched her right fist.

"And why would you?" Syaoran was getting annoyed with her.

"Because I'd lost my mother since I was a child. That's why I will do whatever to make a mother happy," Sakura explained as Syaoran looked at her with disbelief, "So, is this why you're willing to get married to me? Pathetic."

"That's not it! I'm going to marry you because I like you, I love you but I'll bet your fun is more important rather than settle down and have children," Sakura was getting angrier when she looked at the smirk on his face.

"So, you love me? I've never thought you feel that way for me," Syaoran leaned on the chair.

"Apparently, yes but at this moment, I'm starting to hate you for making fun of your mother," Sakura's knuckles had turned white with anger.

"How much do you want really? Stop playing innocent, Kinomoto," Syaoran asked as if Sakura was like the typical girl who wanted his money.

"Nani?" Sakura stared at him with disbelief.

"I ask how much do you want?" Syaoran hated it when people started to tell him how to behave.

"Mr. Li, I don't need your so-called money at all. I can practically make my own money. My own hard-earned money," Sakura bit her lower lips angrily and left the dumbfounded Syaoran.

*** End Flash Back ***

* * *

**Present **

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura jabbed his ribs as he was so lost in thought as they walked down the aisle.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing much," Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura walked with him and thrown her flower and was caught by Tomoyo.

"You're next, Tomoyo. I'll be waiting," Sakura giggled at her blushing friend who was blushing madly as Eriol looked at her cunningly. She got into the car and waved at her family and friends.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, dear," Fujitaka said and waved at his only daughter lovingly, "Don't you hurt my sister, gaki." Touya glared at Syaoran who glared back at him.

They left the church and went straight to Li's mansion. Sakura walked into her room and changed her gown to something more casual as Syaoran did the same. They took their luggage and went straight to the airport and finally left for Paris. As they were seated on their seat, Sakura finally started to have a word with him.

"Do you regret marrying me, Syaoran?" Sakura looked exactly into his amber eyes.

"Well, not really. But we still on with our plan, right?" Syaoran smiled at her, looking as calm as Sakura.

"Yeah, we're still on," Sakura looked away immediately. Syaoran was oblivious to Sakura's reaction when he asked to be excused to the toilet.

**A week later…**

"How's your honeymoon?" Tomoyo asked with starry eyes.

"Nice, very nice," Sakura answered after making sure Syaoran and Eriol had left the ladies to chat. They would kill themselves before volunteering to all those kyaa-kyaa screams every two seconds they spoke. Na-uh, their ears are too valuable to turn deaf at the age of 23.

"You mean you'd done _it_ with him? Oh, this is so hot! How was _it_?" Tomoyo jumped on the couch as Sakura put her index finger on her mouth, "Shhh… Tomoyo! They might hear you."

"Well, they might actually be talking about _it_," Tomoyo grinned as Sakura blushed brightly.

"So, is there any chance that I'm getting little feet in the house in a year?" Sakura was startled when she heard Yelan's voice from behind.

"Mother, you startled me," Sakura smiled and finally got what Yelan was saying and turned red at once. Yelan chuckled at Sakura's outburst and sat beside her, "You're the only one who can make Syaoran to feel and also make the Li clan proud. You're the most suitable lady for this. I'd seen the smile in his eyes whenever he's with you, Sakura. I'm glad you're willing to give a chance for him to love you and me for being a mother to you. Thank you."

"No, I want to thank you for giving me a chance to feel a mother's love," Sakura hugged Yelan as Tomoyo tried to stifle her tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, god. This is so touchy," Tomoyo smiled as Sakura and Yelan chuckled at Tomoyo's remark.

**Syaoran **

"So, how was your honeymoon?" Eriol asked with a smirk.

"Great," Syaoran answered shortly as Eriol cannot hold his laugh.

"Don't look so stiff, man. What's wrong with Sakura?" Eriol looked at Syaoran who looked like he did not want to talk about his honeymoon.

"There's nothing wrong with her. It just that, this isn't right. I don't love her. You know how I feel about her," Syaoran sighed.

"Yes, I do know how you feel about her and she makes you feel. You just don't want to admit that you're falling for her," Eriol smirked.

"Eriol, you know I like her as a friend," Syaoran was determined that he liked Sakura and that had nothing to do with love.

"Just trust your intuition for once. You feel more than that for her. You're attracted to her since the first time you met her and don't try to deny that," Eriol smirked again.

"Whatever, Eriol. But we'll get a divorce after she gives me an heir. That's it," Syaoran shot him with a death glare.

"Well, you'll regret it in the end. You'll see. Okay, if glare can kill, it sure kills me now. So, when are you coming back to work? Valerie keeps whining about you since she came back from Brazil and I feel like slapping her hard every time she starts asking when you are coming home. I hate that spoilt brat," Eriol said as Syaoran started to smile.

"I still have my charms, I see," Syaoran smirked at Eriol who gave him the same expression, "Well, charm and cash to be exact."

"Thanks for the compliment," Syaoran smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment. Even if you have the charm but without those mountains of cash, you'll be just an ordinary handsome guy with a wife," Eriol grinned stupidly that really starting to annoy Syaoran.

"Hey, we've finished our girls' talk and Aunt Yelan asked both of you to get in the house. She wants to talk to you," Tomoyo came and gave Eriol a peck on his cheek. That was the only time he was relieved to see Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, great timing," Syaoran smiled with relief as Eriol pouted at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, I was just starting to get on him."

"Well, you owe me, Syaoran but I'll take my time. I'll tell what I want from you later and right now, your mother and beloved wife are waiting for your presence," Tomoyo pulled him out of his chair and pushed him to get into the house.

"Aren't you coming, Eriol?" Syaoran asked. He was begging with his eyes but Tomoyo sat on his lap, preventing him from getting up.

"Oh, you go first. You're the only one needed in there anyway. Now go on. Let me have my time with my boyfriend. You've stolen him for thirty minutes. That's enough," Tomoyo smiled innocently.

"Whatever. I think I'd better leave before I see something that can make me nauseate," Syaoran said and left the lovebirds behind.

"Mother," Syaoran came and sat in front of Yelan and Sakura.

"How's your holiday?" Yelan asked and Syaoran answered, "Fine."

"Well, that's good to hear, son. As I've seen how very tired you two are, you may relax and rest in your room. Syaoran will show you your room," Yelan said and looked at Sakura who got up after Syaoran did and followed him into the room they were going to share together.

"Li Syaoran, I demand you to show some respect to your mother," Sakura said as she glared at him.

"And why should I after what she did to my life?" Syaoran gave her his infamous smirk.

"You're so arrogant. She was doing everything to make you happy and you did nothing to appreciate it. This is so frustrating. I wish I'll never have a son like you," Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her with anger, "Well, I wish I never had a mother who does nothing but controls my life. What do you know? You're not the one with the ruined life."

"Ruined life? Is that what you think of our marriage? I ruined your perfect life," Sakura said and changed her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he thought she was going to sulk the whole day.

"I'm going to meet Okaa-san if you don't mind. I'll tell her everything and then, she can haunt you forever," Sakura glared at Syaoran who can't stop smiling, "Why are you smiling? What's so funny?"

"You are. One time, you can be so serious, and then you can be in your funny-angry manner," Syaoran grinned.

"Funny-angry manner? I am not! Uh! Whatever, Syaoran. I can't stand you," Sakura was twisting the knob of the door when she heard, "And you told me that you love me. Now, you said you can't stand me." Her shoulders were sagged and her mouth was gaped at him.

"You're unbelievable," Sakura shook her head.

"Believe me, you'll get tired of loving me," Syaoran looked at her emerald eyes that was tainted with the look of hurt.

"I hope I will, really hope I will, Syaoran," Sakura slammed the door.

**Sakura **

She walked downstairs as fast as she could but stopped abruptly when Yelan was walking upstairs, "Where are you going, Sakura?"

"I'm going to meet Okaa-san. I miss her," Sakura smiled but Yelan could see she was holding back her tears.

"Did Syaoran make you mad, Sakura? Please don't take it in your heart, dear," Yelan looked at her as if apologizing on behalf of her son.

"No, he did nothing to me. Really, Mother. He did nothing to me. I'm leaving now," Sakura gave her a tight hug.

"Please come back, Sakura," Yelan said, looking so sad.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll come back as soon as I can. I'm coming home. I promise you. Pinkie promise," Sakura smiled and showed her little finger in front of her chest. Yelan was clueless at first but smiled and intertwined her little finger with Sakura's, "Pinkie promise. Sakura, you make me feel like a child, dear."

"Oh, sorry. I always do that with the kids. It turns to habit now," Sakura laughed heartily and gave her another tight hug, "Love you, Mother." She waved at Yelan and left to the cemetery.

"Hi, Okaa-san. Miss you so much," Sakura said as she put away all the leaves around her tombstone. She put a bouquet of lilies that she bought on the way to the cemetery in front of the same tombstone.

"Okaa-san, I wish you were here. Talking to me, giving me advices. We could have girls' talks all the time. Talk about anything, fashion, hairstyles, soap drama… boys," she sighed deeply.

"Why do I have to fall in love with someone that is not going to love me back? Why it has to be like this? I've tried everything to make him love me just the way I love him. I wish I could be like you and Otou-san, Okaa-san. I want to be happy," Sakura said as she caressed the picture of her mother.

"You'll find happiness. Eventually. But who am I to know? That's not our job to decide," Sakura turned around and saw her father, smiling at her, "How did you know I'll be here, Otou-san?"

"Well, I knew you'll be here. Wherever you go, when you come back, the first place you'll visit is your mother's grave," Fujitaka explained as Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least someone does know everything about me. Thanks, Otou-san. Thanks a lot," Sakura's eyes followed her father who sat beside her.

"What's wrong with him? What did he do that make you so sad?" Fujitaka asked, "Nothing really. It just that I'm emotionally unbalanced. That's why. You know, Otou-san, I just hate the way he talks to his mother. So rude, so arrogant as if his mother is not important in his life."

"It's hard to change a man with an ego bigger than the mansion he lives in. You just have to make him understand the truth about love and care," Fujitaka looked at her lovingly, "I can't. He's so hard-headed, self-absorbed…"

"But he's still the man you love. Help him understands everything that your mother had taught you. Make her proud. If you can melt the children's hearts, you can make him too," Fujitaka patted her shoulders as an encouragement.

"I'll try, Otou-san. How's Onii-Chan?" Sakura asked, "He's fine. He just doesn't like the way Syaoran talk and look at you."

"Send my regards to him and please tell him there's nothing wrong with me," Sakura said with pleading eyes.

"I'll tell him you're alright with the Li," Fujitaka assured.

"Well, I'd better get going. I don't want Mother to worry about me and I'd made a pinkie promise to be home as soon as possible. Bye, Okaa-san. I'll come back again," Sakura smiled at her mother's tombstone and gave a peck on her father's cheek, "Bye, Otou-san. I'll be back in three days."

"I'll make delicious food for you then. Bye, honey," Fujitaka said as Sakura walked, leaving him behind to have his private talk with his wife.

"She's grown up to be just like you, Nadeshiko. She'll do anything for her love," Fujitaka caressed her picture lovingly.

Sakura came back to the mansion just to see a quite pretty lady sitting in the living room. She walked towards the lady and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sakura. Are you waiting for someone?"

The lady just looked at her and smirked, "And who are you? You have the guts to talk to me like I'm some of your friend. I'm waiting for Syaoran if you must know."

"I'll call him for you then," Sakura smiled but only God knows how her heart burnt to strangle the lady.

"That's a good idea and could you bring a glass of juice for me?" the lady looked at Sakura with a smile.

"I'll bring it after I call him down," Sakura said and left her alone.

"Hate that girl. Arrogant! Just like Syaoran! But my husband is not like that. He's not a spoilt brat. He's independent, resourceful and …" Sakura bumped into something that she almost fall or even roll down the stairs but a strong arm came and reached for her waist that stopped her from falling down.

"Thanks, Syaoran," she said when she looked up at her savior.

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to you or your brother will strangle me to death," Syaoran looked at her and he did saw a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

"If that's the case, you can let go of me right about now because I'm stable now," Sakura pushed his arm away from her as Syaoran put his hands on air and snorted a bit, "You're welcome."

"There's someone waiting for you downstairs," Sakura said and walked down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Aunt Maggie, can you please make a glass of juice for Syaoran's guest?" Sakura sat on the chair as Maggie smiled at her, "I'll do anything for you, Miss Sakura but I don't really like Miss Valerie's manner to you."

"Don't worry. I don't feel offended by her manner. That's spoilt brat's manner. I would have grounded her if she was actually in the kindergarten," Sakura joked with Maggie.

"You're nice and kind, Miss Sakura. Miss Rachel is just like Miss Valerie there. They only want Master Li's money. Unlike you, Miss…" Maggie was cut off, "Can you please make that juice now? I'll send it to her, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Sakura," Maggie said as Sakura smiled at her, "Don't call me Miss Sakura, just Sakura. I'm not in a very good mood right now. Sorry, Aunt Maggie."

"It's okay, M… Sakura. You went through a lot for Master Li," Maggie said and patted Sakura's shoulders, "Thanks, Aunt Maggie."

She took the glass and put it on the table as she saw how friendly Syaoran was with Valerie.

"Oh, thank you, Miss… what's your name again?" Valerie asked innocently.

"Sakura," Sakura said and smiled.

"You have got a very nice maid, Syaoran," Valerie smiled as Syaoran chuckled silently.

"Why are you laughing, Syaoran? What did I say wrong?" Valerie pouted cutely.

"Miss Sakura here is not a maid. She's my wife. Don't you read paper, Valerie?" Syaoran asked as Sakura was really hurt by her comment, "Bet she didn't then."

"Why you? For your information, I was not here when Syaoran was forced to marry you, Miss Sakura. I was in Brazil since last year and just arrived here just a few days ago. How am I supposed to know that?" Valerie glared at Sakura who looked at Syaoran who did not even make an attempt to defense her.

"Why, Valerie? I never thought you'll be here and yelling in the house as if you own it and make me come down to see the little devil who just make some very rude statements to my sister here," Fanren glared at Syaoran who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nice to see you, Fanren," Valerie said and walked to her but Fanren quickly walked past her and made Sakura sat beside her.

"I believe you are not properly introduced to my little sister here. Sakura, this is Valerie Yin. Valerie, meet the Mistress of the Li clan and wife of Li Syaoran, Li Sakura," Fanren introduced both of them to each other.

"Hi, Miss Yin," Sakura said and excused herself after that. She was not feeling very well sitting in the same room with Valerie.

"Well, Syaoran. Don't just sit there. Help your wife. I'll entertain Valerie," Fanren looked at Syaoran who followed his sister's order and helped Sakura into their room.

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Sakura said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Syaoran asked again and tightened his hand on her wrist.

"Stop. Just stop," Sakura walked to the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She cried quietly but Syaoran saw how she was trembling under the blanket.

"Hey, Sakura. What's wrong? Tell me, honey," Syaoran said sweetly.

"I said nothing is wrong with me. What's wrong with you? You're so inconsistent. Sometimes you're concerned and sometimes you just don't care about me. Why do you always hurt me, Syaoran?" Sakura pulled the blanket away and didn't even care to wipe her tears away.

"I do not show any concern to you," Syaoran said as Sakura's tears started to flow even more, "Yes, you do. But why didn't you try to defense me?"

"Defense you from what?" Syaoran was clueless.

"Valerie said that you were forced into our marriage. You should defense your wife, not just look at me like I'm some sort of entertainment down there," Sakura burst into anger and her tears won't stop even when she tried to. Syaoran smiled and hugged her. He tilted her chin and kissed her deeply. He kissed her salty tears and everything went so fast.

Sakura took a bath early that morning and made a breakfast for Syaoran.

"Syaoran, Syaoran honey, wake up. You're going to be late for work," Sakura shook him gently. He moaned and his eyelids finally opened slowly and looked at Sakura who was still holding his breakfast. He sat on the bed and took the breakfast. He gave a morning kiss to her as Sakura looked at him, "Yuck, morning kiss." He chuckled at her reaction as it always been like that. One day, they were as good as lovers and another day; they were enemies, declaring war to each other.

"I'll send you to your kindergarten, honey," Syaoran offered.

"And why this sudden offer?" Sakura asked.

"I thought we've agreed that we'll be nice to each other until we separate," Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, now I remember," Sakura smiled.

* * *

*** Flash Back ***

"We'll make an agreement now or we can never get along with each other," Syaoran looked at Sakura who had her arms folded on her chest.

"That's fine with me, Syaoran," Sakura said as Syaoran smiled, "Okay then, you'll give me an heir and then we'll get the divorce. Your turn."

"No affair either in front of me or behind my back until we've separate," Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded.

"We'll remain friends, right? After all of this?" Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Is that a statement or a question?"

"A question," Syaoran answered.

"That will have to wait. I don't think I can befriend with you after this. I've told you before…" Sakura was cut off, "You love me, right? But I'm never going to love you, Sakura. Never in a million years."

"I'll make you, Syaoran and then all this agreement can be forgotten," Sakura murmured in an undertone, "Did you say something, Sakura?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sakura smiled innocently.

"Be nice to each other until the day we are living separate lives," Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded again.

"And I want to be able to see my children whenever I want," Syaoran looked at Sakura who was unwilling to look into his eyes, "Of course you can, Sakura. Unless you do something that is very non-Sakura style. Just kidding…"

"Thank you and you, on the other hand, are not going to hurt our children in any way, either physically or mentally unless with a very good reason," Sakura arranged her words carefully.

"Unless with a very good reason? What is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked her, "Well, our children should be punished for all the wrong things they did. I don't want our children to be spoilt brats like your lovers."

"That should be left out," Syaoran glared at her.

"No way. Our children must be punished…" Sakura was cut off again, "I agree to that but you should leave out my social life."

"What if you do fall in love me in the end?" Sakura asked directly and looked at his face, "There's no what if about that. I've told…"

"I got it. You're never going to fall for me which only mean I should try to find someone else instead," Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

*** End Flash Back ***

* * *

"My, my, Sakura. You lucky girl. How's your honeymoon?" a fellow teacher hugged Sakura after Syaoran left.

"Chiharu, you're strangling me. Let me breathe," Sakura tried to get out from Chiharu's tight hug.

"Tell me all about it," Chiharu smiled as Sakura nodded, "I'll tell you later but right now, I need to get my job done. Kids, come here. Now, now, behave yourself. I brought something for all of you and if you behave pleasantly, I'll give you each." Sakura looked at the children who sat quietly on their chairs as Chiharu whispered, "I'm not going to take over your class ever again. They're too hyperactive and now I know why they like you so much. You bribe them."

"Well, I don't really bribe them each time. This is the first time. I'm an angel, that's why the children like me," Sakura whispered back with playful glint in her eyes as Chiharu glared at her, "Yeah, angel face. You look just like them, that's why they love you." Chiharu left before anything happen to her.

"Are you really going to give us presents, Sakura sensei?" an adorable girl with pleated hair looked at Sakura with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to give you all presents if you behave yourself. Pinkie promise?" Sakura looked at the cute children who screamed, "Pinkie promise, Sakura sensei!"

"Did you give Chiharu sensei any problem when I was away?" Sakura asked as the kids giggled, remembering all the yelling and running around that Chiharu had to do for them.

"How was your trip to the zoo?" Sakura asked as a boy with amber eyes raised his hands, "Yes, Alvin. How was your trip?"

"I saw elephants, sensei," Alvin smiled as Sakura nodded, "How it looks like?"

"It's big with big ears but it cannot fly like Jumbo," the boy sitting beside Alvin answered as the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Thank you, Tommy. What else? Sakuno?" Sakura looked at a shy girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes who stuttered, "It… it has a… a long trunk."

"Brilliant, Sakuno," Sakura praised her as she smiled shyly, "What else did you see in the zoo?" They talked and talked with Sakura until the end of their class and Sakura gave them their presents as they had behaving very nicely to her.

"Chocolate!" they screamed but Alvin looked quite angry. Sakura approached him and asked what was wrong. Alvin looked at her, "I don't like chocolate."

"I know. That's why I bought you a car," Sakura whispered and gave him a car made of crystal to him as he started to beam, "Careful, don't break it."

"Thank you, sensei" Alvin said and gave a peck on Sakura's cheek that sent Sakura clueless for a moment.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow," Sakura said after sending her last student.

"Sensei, thank you… thank you for the chocolate," Sakuno looked at Sakura who smiled, "You're most welcomed and Sakuno, you have a nice voice. You should speak more."

"Em, I'll… I'll try," Sakuno blushed and got into her house with her mother.

"Now, would you tell me about your honeymoon?" Chiharu said as Sakura sat on a seat beside her.

"It was nice. It went pretty well. We didn't fight too much. Well, that's a good sign, right?" Sakura asked as Chiharu glared at her.

"Could you just don't make it sound like you're forced into your marriage?" Sakura looked at her and smiled, "I am not but my husband was."

"Could you tell me the truth now? You've been hiding something from me, aren't you? I'm your best friend. You should tell me something no one else knows about your marriage," Chiharu threatened her.

"Well, let just say Syaoran doesn't want to marry me," Sakura explained, "And why did you marry him? I know you love him but he doesn't even care about you. What's the point of marrying someone like him?"

"I love him and I love his family. I just want his mother to be happy; at least I'm happy to be with him, right? He's nice but he can be a pain in the neck sometimes," Sakura sighed deeply.

"Yeah, at least you're happy with him but I'll be your backbone if you want to get a divorce," Chiharu patted her arm.

"We'll get a divorce after I give him an heir. That's the agreement," Chiharu gaped at Sakura.

"This is ridiculous. You're going to give him an heir and then just leave. Then, what about your child? You're not going to leave the child with him, right?" Chiharu stared at Sakura with unbelievable look.

"I'm going to leave the child with him but I can see him or her whenever I want," Sakura answered.

"I'm starting to hate him but if he loves you, he won't let you go and you can be a happy family forever," Chiharu suggested as Sakura nodded, "I'm trying to make that happen."

"I know I might sound very cruel but I don't think he deserves you. You're too kind and you'll do anything for your love and I hate it. So much!" Chiharu knocked her head, "Ouch! That hurt, Chiharu!"

"Just call me if you need any help. Takashi and I will always be with you. Tomoyo and Eriol too. So, don't try to suffer alone. When you want to cry or be angry, come to me or Tomoyo or Eriol or Takashi. Anyone will do, just don't suffer alone," Chiharu said as she got off the bus, "Thanks, Chiharu."

Sakura arrived at the mansion and went straight to their room. She took a bath and then went to the kitchen to help Maggie to cook lunch.

**Syaoran **

"Eriol, is there any problem while I was away?" Syaoran looked at Eriol who sat calmly in front of him.

"Not quite but something has been bothering me since you left. Maki had been checking on the company's account and found something very interesting," Eriol looked at Syaoran who listened carefully, "What did she found?"

"We've lost a large sum of money but she's still investigating who is culprit. Though she did told me that she hasn't found any suspect," Eriol explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I should have come here and…" Syaoran was cut off, "And disturb your honeymoon with Sakura who has been suffering a lot to go through this marriage. She got kidnapped by Rachel, almost got raped and almost got killed just for you. And I am to ruin your honeymoon? Na uh. Not ever," Eriol raised his brow as Syaoran sighed deeply.

* * *

*** Flash Back ***

"Syaoran, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with worry.

"Why on earth do you think she's with me? I'm not going anywhere with her," Syaoran glared at Tomoyo who could not help but slap him hard on his face.

"What's wrong with Sakura? It's not her fault that you have to marry her. Your mother asks her to marry you. I'm tired of you blaming her all the time," Tomoyo rubbed her aching hand that just slapped him.

"She could reject it. She should ask me whether I want to marry her or not," Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"She can't because your mother knows how much she loves you and she can't refuse your mother's request," Tomoyo explained, "I don't ask for her love and I don't give a damn about her love for me."

Tomoyo looked horrifically at the door, "Sakura, what happened? Why are you in this state?" Tomoyo cried as she looked at Sakura who was sitting and leaning on the door with torn clothes, looking at Syaoran with tears rolling down her cheeks continuously. Eriol walked towards Syaoran and gave him a hard punch, "What the hell…"

"What the hell? Where the hell were you when Sakura needs you the most? Why the hell did you turn off your mobile when Sakura called?" Eriol said angrily.

"Rachel's still out there. I'm here just to warn you. She swore she wants to kill you," Sakura said and tried to get up but couldn't.

"What did Rachel do to you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura didn't bother to answer.

"Rachel kidnapped her and almost got her raped when I came with the police and you know what she said when I got her out from that shit? I need to see Syaoran. Rachel wants to kill him. That's what she said! She didn't give a damn about her life! She wants to warn you! To save you! She loves you too much to risk your life! Goddamnit! Can't you see how much she loves you!" Eriol panted hard. Sakura got up with the help from Tomoyo as Syaoran just stayed silent.

"Tomoyo, I want to go home," Sakura said calmly but her tears still flowing endlessly. Syaoran got up and walked toward Sakura. He put his arm around her waist to carry her but Sakura pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. I don't need your sympathy. Thank you very much for your kind help," Sakura stared blankly at him and walked away, leaving Syaoran who looked guilty and helpless. Eriol walked past him and swept Sakura off her feet and carried her away as Tomoyo shook her head at Syaoran, "You're helpless, Syaoran." Syaoran followed them when suddenly heard someone laughing at him, "I was waiting for you to walk out from that door."

Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura turned around just to see Rachel had her gun pointing at Syaoran, "If I can't have you, no one will." Sakura quickly got on her feet again and ran as fast as she could with the last energy that she had in her. She pushed Syaoran away as the bullet penetrated her shoulders. Eriol grabbed Rachel's hands and slapped her hard on her face that sent her fainted on the ground.

"Sakura! Oh God! I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry," Syaoran looked at the blood that had covered his hands.

"Syaoran! You damn fool! What are you waiting for! Get her to the hospital!" Tomoyo screamed her lungs out as Syaoran carried her into the car and drove as fast as he could while Eriol and Tomoyo waited for the police to take Rachel away, away from them, away to the prison.

"Don't do this to me, Sakura! Talk to me!" Syaoran said as Sakura closed her eyes in pain, "Don't close your eyes!"

"Shit! What do you want me to do? I'm in pain for God's sake," Sakura cried and looked away, "Please don't look away from me. I'm sorry."

*** End Flash Back ***

* * *

"Yeah, I still remember how you punched me and it took me a month to get Sakura back," Syaoran looked at Eriol, "I'm thankful you still remembered that and it took a month for your mother to get Sakura back. You did nothing but irritated her."

"At least, that's why I've become much nicer to her later," Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, you become much in love with her but don't want to admit it," Eriol mumbled, "What did you say? I can't hear you."

"Nothing! Just saying how stupid you are to not fall in love with the girl who had almost lost her life to save a pig head like you," Eriol smiled as Syaoran glared at him, "I'm not a pig head."

"At least, you are in my eyes," Eriol said and took a leave before anything happen to him.

**Author's Note: I'm working on the next chapter but I don't know when it will be finished… Keep wishing for me getting in the mood to finish it… I need 5 reviews before I post the second chapter… No 5 reviews, no second chapter… I'm being nice or I would have requested for 100 reviews… Just kidding… Hehehe… Please R&R….**

**Author's Note (17/10/10): I'm sorry there are a lot flashback in the first chap.. but they are necessary in the story... it would be used in the future... so... sorry if it is not to your liking... Well, keep on reading... I'll be updating the story soon... I'll edit this story first... then I'll update it... hope it will be soon... wish me luck.. I hate it when the lazy bug got attached to me.. it made me lazy... =D**


	2. Chapter 2: You Forgot About Someone

**Author's Note: Okay… I'm so happy I finished the second chapter last night… I luv u guys….**

**Oh, yeah… Keep forgetting about the disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN CCS… So, don't sue me… TQ…**

**And I want to thank Golden Emerald, jinie, sakuar 421, boo, rondallagurl, polarissakura and sunmoonsandstars for reviewing… I luv u guys….**

**17/10/10: This is the re-edit version… hope you like it… I did a major change on the pregnancy result. It was too soon to have that result.. so I need to make good use of Tomoyo and Eriol... hehehe... hope you like picturing Eriol and Tomoyo... being angry and cute.. hehehe...**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 2: You Forgot About Someone**

"You look so pale, Sakura. You didn't get enough sleep last night?" Tomoyo asked bluntly but Sakura gave a very dangerous glare to her, "It's not what you think it is."

"Then, why are you so pale?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I miss my breakfast," Sakura spoke as Tomoyo's eyes became as big as her gaped mouth, "You miss your what?"

"I miss my breakfast. That's all," Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"What? That's all?" Tomoyo's eyes became wider.

"Okay, now Tomoyo, what's wrong with me missing my breakfast? I've done this a long time ago, since junior high school," Sakura became irritated with Tomoyo's wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. But you never become this pale for missing your breakfast. Something is not right. Did you have a quarrel with Syaoran again last night?" Tomoyo made her conclusion, "No, we didn't have a fight last night. It just that I can't sleep last night. I'm just having a second thought about this heir thing. I don't think I can just give away my baby to him. I want to take care of my children, see them growing every day. I want to be there when they say their first word. I want to be there when they have their first tooth, their first walk, their first fall, everything."

"That's usual," Tomoyo paused, "I think. Well, this is going to be your first time. So, I think it's usual for a mother to take care of her child."

"I can't do this, Tomoyo. I don't want to be apart from Syaoran or our baby," Sakura sighed deeply.

"This is so hard to do. Syaoran is going to divorce you after you give him a child. But he's making a sense, you know? He doesn't want you to suffer," Tomoyo stared blankly at the window.

"I'll suffer even more if I leave him and our baby," Sakura explained.

"We need to do something to make things better for the both of you," Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks, Tomoyo. But what I have to do to make that happen?" Sakura asked plaintively.

"We'll think of something, somehow," Tomoyo patted her hands.

"I hope so, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled bitterly and got up from her chair, "Where are you going?"

"If you did know I'm a kindergarten teacher, I have a class to care," Sakura reminded her and walked away, leaving a blushing Tomoyo.

**Afternoon**

Sakura took her time with Tomoyo to get into some shopping after work. Well, being a fashion designer gave Tomoyo the relaxation to go to work anytime she wants while Sakura has all evening to share with her beloved friend. It was very enjoyable and exciting to finally have the time to catch up a little bit. Well, it would be if Sakura did not catch Syaoran having a lunch with a particular lady that had given her a very bad first impression. That alone gave Sakura a very good reason to leave the place as soon as possible. Tomoyo had none to argue with as she too saw what Sakura had seen. The intimacy, the once awhile or the 'accidental' touch, the friendliness. It all took Sakura's jealousy to another higher level. Who won't be jealous to see her husband having a very friendly lunch with the person that you'd known to have a very BIG CRUSH on him….

"Sakura, I don't think…" Sakura gave a glare at Tomoyo, "I don't think you should defend him right now. You saw what I've seen. It's better for you to be on my side rather than his side, Tomoyo."

"I don't want to be on anyone's side. I want to save your marriage, not ruining it for you," Tomoyo pleaded as Sakura sighed deeply, "I would want to save it too but he's just gone over the line, Tomoyo. I can't take it anymore. He's just too much."

"If you can take a shot for him, why not you try to take this as just another little scratch when you fall?" Tomoyo suggested as Sakura finally reached the car.

"A shot just wounded my body, but this… it wounds my heart, it wounds my soul," Sakura explained. Tomoyo was a little upset with her best friends. Syaoran with his playboy character and now Sakura with her stubbornness. Couldn't they just be like some married couple with so much love? Why they had to be a couple that just been through a forced marriage?

"You know what? Let just go to a spa and indulge ourselves," Tomoyo suggested, trying to loosen up Sakura's tension. She'd been working so hard to make her married life a success and it starting to become a failure with Syaoran making her mad and all.

"Hmm… okay," Sakura agreed with a little sound of reluctant in her sweet voice. Tomoyo grabbed her arm and pushed her into the car. Reluctant or not, she was going to make Sakura stop thinking about bad things. Well, Syaoran is not a bad thing to think about. Unfortunately, the things he'd done are the bad things. He seemed not to care about Sakura's woman sensitivity. The sensitivity of a woman who knew that her husband has no feeling for her except as a one-time friend. Like it or not, that was the simple truth.

"Tomoyo, I want to go meet my father. You know, I won't be able to forget just by going to a spa. Talking to my father always gives me another point of view to see things and it really helps. He knows just what to do," Sakura explained as she did not want Tomoyo feeling hurt just because she did not want to follow her but seeing Tomoyo's smile was a great relief, "Okay, if you say so, Sakura. I'll send you to your father."

"Thanks," Sakura said shortly and gave a smile on Tomoyo's way.

They reached the house within fifteen minutes. Sakura got out from the car and asked Tomoyo to send her message to her mother-in-law, "Tomoyo, can you please tell Yelan that I won't be home tonight. I'll be home tomorrow after lunch."

"Whatever you say, Sakura. But make sure you reach home after lunch. I don't want Aunt Yelan to start calling me and ask your whereabouts. That will be a big problem. You know Aunt Yelan. She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"I know. Be careful on the road," Sakura waved at her as the car left the house. Sakura stood in front of the door with her right hand clutching the doorknob. She stayed there for a moment. She felt like walking away and went back to her so-called home. She pulled her hand from the knob and sighed, "So, when are you going to decide you can finally turn that knob and walk into the house to greet your father and wait for your brother to come home and have a little chat with you or are you just going to walk away and spend your whole day wandering about in the town?" Sakura was startled to hear the voice from behind. She turned quickly to meet eyes to eyes with deep brown eyes with his that-gaki-hurt-you-didn't-he look.

"I was just going to get into the house when you came to startle me," Sakura glared at him, "Oh, yeah? Oh, I can see that. I saw everything you've been doing. Standing, then put your hand on the knob, pulled back you hand and I did see you were going to turn around and it did give me the impression that you were going to leave when I started to speak."

"Oh… uh… err… I… did…" Sakura wanted to argue but Touya was telling the truth and he could see right through her.

"Now get inside before I'm forced to do so," Touya said as Sakura sighed and got into the house, "Tadaima."

"Okairi. What do we have here? Sakura, what are you doing here?" Fujitaka said when he heard Touya's voice, indicating his returning home.

"I just miss you, Otou-san." Sakura lied as Touya glared at her, "Right… serve you right. Who ask you to marry earlier than me and to that gaki?"

"Well, for your information, I'm going to get your mouth zipped up if you said that again, Onii-Chan," Sakura glared back.

"Why are you so mad? Don't tell me he's cheating on you," Touya joked and chuckled but Sakura stayed silent. Touya stopped laughing and looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes, just short to release.

"Hey, I was kidding. He won't cheat on you. You're my lovely sister. Anyone would love to be with you," Touya said nervously, "Shit! My big mouth."

"Can I take a rest for awhile, Otou-san?" Sakura tried to stifle her tears from flowing out, "Of course you can. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Sakura walked upstairs, leaving a very angry brother.

"I'm going out for awhile," Touya said but was stopped by Fujitaka, "I know where you're going. Confrontation won't stop him from hurting her. And right now, Sakura needs us." Touya clenched his fist and sat on the sofa, trying to calm himself, "I'm going to make dinner and you'd better be here."

"I'll be here and I'm going to send her home tomorrow and have a little talk with that gaki," Touya explained as Fujitaka smiled at him.

"You'll do that later and send my regards to him," Fujitaka said as he too was not very keen of his son-in-law after what he did to his only daughter.

**Dinner **

"Sakura, dinner's ready," Fujitaka said but no reply was heard.

"Touya, can you take a look on your sister?" Fujitaka said as Touya walked upstairs and opened the door. Sakura was still sleeping with tears stain on her face. Touya sighed and sat on the bed. He shook Sakura gently, "Hey, Sakura. Wake up already. Dinner's ready."

"Hmmm… five minutes, Syaoran," Sakura pulled her blanket up. Touya clenched his fist and took a water spray on the table. He sprayed it on Sakura and shouted, "Wake up, kaijau!"

"Onii-Chan! How many times did I tell you to stop that?" Sakura wiped her face and clothes, "You're finally awaked. Otou-san called for dinner."

"You're evil," Sakura pouted and wiped the water that was still on her face.

"I'll be more evil if I take ice and put them in your clothes. You'll be jumping all around and I'll be laughing my heart out," Touya smirked while Sakura whined and pouted even more. They both walked downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. They had dinner and talked a little bit about their careers and some other things. Sakura knew she would have to tell her father what was happening later while Touya had to leave that night to help Yukito with his new shop.

**Li's mansion**

"Mother, where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the empty seat on his right, "She's at her father's. Tomoyo told me she'll be home tomorrow afternoon. She got sore eyes."

"She's sick? We can take care of her here," Syaoran said with concern. Her brother would do everything to annoy him if anything happen to the girl, "She's not sick. She saw something very unpleasant today. That's why she got sore eyes."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Syaoran looked at his mother and the look in her eyes weren't pleasant. That could mean nothing but no good.

"Tomoyo and her were doing some shopping when she saw Valerie and you, having a very _friendly_ lunch. I've told you to stay away from Valerie," Yelan looked unpleasantly at her son.

"It was just a lunch, Mother. There's no need to be jealous. She can stop acting like a child," Syaoran was getting annoyed, "She's not being a child, she's being a wife who loves her husband very dearly." Yelan put her fork down and wiped her mouth with the napkin, "I'm done." With that, she left her son eating with her daughters.

"What the hell is wrong with this family?" Syaoran mumbled as Fanren answered, "I would do the same if I was Sakura but I'll do much worse. I would just go to my husband and give him a well deserved slap, hard."

"I didn't know I marry a girl who can't keep her marriage problem to herself," Syaoran did not feel like eating anymore when Sheifa glared at him, "Well, for your information, she didn't tell us anything about your marriage problems, not ever. We forced Tomoyo to tell us what was wrong and it was very shocking to hear the bitter truth." They all left the dining hall while Syaoran sighed, "Why am I always the bad one and Sakura the victim? I'm the victim here, if you can't see, I'm forced to marry her." Well, there goes Syaoran, talking to himself as no one was in the dining hall with him anymore.

**Next afternoon**

"I want to talk to you for awhile," Touya glared at Syaoran as Sakura tried to stop her brother but nothing could change his mind especially when it has to do with Sakura, "Onii-Chan, stop it. I don't need you to get involve in my life. I'm a big girl."

"Let's go to the study," Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him, "No, Syaoran. He'll leave right about now. Onii-Chan, I beg you. Don't do this. I'll take it from here."

"Sakura, you stay here. I'm going to have a talk with him, I won't kill him. I promise," Touya said and left with Syaoran.

"I'm sure Sakura have told you what had happened," Syaoran smirked at him, "You should stop spoiling her."

"I don't have a clue what the hell happened to you two but one thing for sure, you're cheating on her because she cried when I joked about it," Touya looked at him and sat in front of him.

"She's just misunderstood. I don't have any feeling to that lady she thought I'm having an affair with. She's just one of my employees," Syaoran explained in a calm voice.

"I want you to treat her right. She deserves a better man, better than a Chinese gaki like you. You think she's spoilt, she's not, and I can assure that. Because if she's spoilt, she won't be giving up her life to a person like you. If she's spoilt, she'll find someone who cares for her, not just someone who takes her for granted," Touya said angrily as Syaoran smirked, "I'll do my best if that what is needed for you to leave me alone."

"You will not do your best. You HAVE to do your best before I take drastic measure to kill you. I don't want my sister's life to be thrown into a drain and just to remind you, gaki. That 'spoilt' girl had been the one who saved you from death. I have my say. I'll leave right away. Good day, though I should be wishing a hell day for you," Touya said and slammed the door, leaving Syaoran who was getting very annoyed with everyone trying to tell him how good and nice Sakura is and to treat her right.

"Syaoran, are you alright? Did Onii-Chan do anything to you?" Sakura panted slightly as she walked into the study. Syaoran looked at her with anger in his eyes while Sakura took a seat in front of him, "Are you all right, Syaoran? I'm sorry for Onii-Chan's outburst."

"No, don't be sorry. You know, you should just come to me next time you see me with a lady. You don't have to make a little problem like that as big as a mountain. You don't have to act victim all the time and let me tell you something, I don't like a spoilt lady to be my wife. I don't need…" Syaoran was cut off, "You don't need me. That's what you're trying to say, Li? I don't have to be so jealous if I didn't know that lady you're having lunch with has a rather BIG crush on you. Well, if that's the case, you should really divorce me now. I don't care anymore. Onii-Chan was right about you. You'll hurt me more than anyone would do and I should listen to him."

"You know I can't do that until you give me an heir," Syaoran said with his ego lingering in it.

"I don't want my child to have a father like you. You're heartless and loveless. You can't see that everyone in your family loves you. You can't see my love, you can't see anything. You just see the physical beauty; you'll never see the inner beauty of someone. That's why you never trust your intuition; you trust only your brain and wit. You trust your eyes, not your heart," Sakura wiped her tears that were blurring her vision. She left the room and went into their room. She packed her stuff and left without leaving a note or even a goodbye to Syaoran or Yelan. She could not bear to see sadness in Yelan's eyes or even hatred in Syaoran's eyes. Walking out of the mansion, she stood still outside the gate. She was thinking hard. Where should she go? She can't go home. Her father and brother would be mad with Syaoran. Thinking of Tomoyo, she stood on the sidewalk and waited for a cab. When a cab arrived, she asked him to send her to Tomoyo's house. After a few minutes, she arrived in front of Tomoyo's house.

"I can't do this. Eriol might be here and he would probably tell Syaoran where to find me. But he's my friend too. He'll help me," Sakura was fighting in her head. Go in or leave. Go in or leave.

"You should get inside before you catch a cold," Sakura turned around and saw Eriol taking her bag in his hand.

"E…Eriol?" Sakura stuttered, "Yes, it's me, Eriol. You had a fight with Syaoran? You got married just for ten days and already had a big fight? You should put it in Guinness' World Record." Eriol said as he put his hand around her shoulder and brought her into Tomoyo's house, "Gomen."

"It's not your fault. I know you have tried your best. No other girls that were supposed to get married with him can bear to be with him even for a day. You're the first who last more than a day," Eriol joked as Sakura just kept quiet.

"Eriol honey… Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tomoyo took Sakura's bag into the house and dragged Sakura to the living room, "Can I stay here until I work things out?"

"Of course you can, Sakura. You're my best friend and also my cousin. Of course you can stay here," Tomoyo hugged her tightly. Just by doing that, Sakura burst into tears, "Syaoran said he doesn't need me. He said I'm a spoilt girl and I should stop acting victim all the time. I hate him! I hate him! Tomoyo, I'm broken." Tomoyo patted her shoulder and stroked her back to calm her down but her sobs were getting harder every minute passed.

"I love him so much. I need him. I need him by my side. I need to see him every time I wake up. I really love him, Tomoyo. What should I do?" Sakura sobbed. Eriol sighed and sat beside Sakura.

"Everything will be fine. I'll talk to Syaoran," Eriol explained but Sakura quickly grabbed Eriol's sleeves and shook her head, showing her disagreement, "No, please don't tell anyone I'm here. Don't tell him I'm here. I don't want to go back to the mansion. I don't want to get hurt again. Promise me, Eriol?"

Eriol sighed deeply, "How are you going to get things patch up if you don't want to let me help you? You should talk to him, Sakura."

"I can't talk to him," Sakura said with tears still rolling down her eyes.

"Can't or won't?" Eriol asked as Sakura wiped her tears away but still they flowed down her cheeks, "I won't. I don't want to see hatred in his eyes."

"He loves you too but he can't see it, Sakura. He won't hate you," Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at both of them, "I can't do this now." Sakura said as she massaged her forehead which was suddenly aching badly. She felt dizzy all of the sudden. Tomoyo looked worriedly at her when she saw Sakura's unfocused eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked nervously as Sakura smiled bitterly, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Maybe I should take a rest. Can I go upstairs?"

"Need some help?" Eriol asked but Sakura shook her head, "No, you'd better stay here and accompany Tomoyo." Sakura said and got up from her seat. She wobbled her way as Tomoyo got even worried that she did not realize she had already gotten up. Tomoyo shouted Sakura's name when she collapsed in a heap. Eriol quickly came to Sakura and carried her into the car. Tomoyo followed them and rushed to the hospital.

"I'm going to call Uncle Fujitaka and Touya while you wait here," Eriol said but Tomoyo grabbed his arm. She shook her head as Eriol put back his phone into his pocket, "I don't want them to get worried. They will start harrying Sakura and me. I don't think I can give a very good answer to what Sakura was doing at my house."

"I understand but Syaoran need to know about her," Eriol said and again Tomoyo shook her head. The doctor came out and they both rushed towards the doctor, "Is there anything wrong with Sakura, doctor?"

"We're not sure if she's all right. We'll have to do blood and urine test," the doctor looked at Tomoyo who was biting her nail. She was worried and nervous. Sakura was still too young to be getting sick.

"She'll be staying in the hospital for the moment and we'll tell you when the result is out," the doctor explained to them but Tomoyo didn't want to wait. If the paparazzi knew that Sakura was hospitalized, it would be a big commotion and Syaoran would know where she was. Her father and brother would start panicking. Touya would just go to Syaoran and make him mad. Sakura would be devastated. Sakura needed time and she would do anything to help her.

"Can't you just do the test now and let us know? I'll pay how much you want. Just give us the result in four or five hours. She can't be hospitalized, too much hassle," Tomoyo said but the doctor disagreed even after Tomoyo pleaded to him. She kept bowing to the doctor and finally Eriol was getting irritated, "Just give us the result in five hours or you'll have to answer to the Li. Make sure it is accurate."

The doctor nodded nervously. He knew what power the Li held. He could lose his job or even worse, his house and family, "I'll try." The doctor walked away as fast as he could and went to the blood laboratory to rush the result.

Tomoyo felt sorry for the doctor to be under the wrath of Eriol Hiragizawa but they couldn't help it.

"What if Sakura had some kind incurable disease? What if she was diagnosed with…" Tomoyo was talking with herself when Eriol pulled her head and leaned it on his chest. He knew Tomoyo had overloaded herself with absurd imaginations. Her frowns and all the expressions on her face that kept changing from one second to another just made his assumptions correct. She stopped thinking as Eriol's savour scent overloaded her nostrils. She was finally calm from her overactive imagination. She embraced him as saying her thanks.

The doctor came back after the requested five hours that Eriol gave him with hurried looking walk. He was panting when he reached them to see the lovers sleeping cozily on the bench in the waiting room. The doctor huffed a bit, showing his irritation. They kicked a fuss and worked him up like madman just to let him see them sleeping peacefully on the bench.

"Hiragizawa-san, Daijouji-san," Yup, he knew them. The nurses told him as he asked them about the angry guy. Who did not know Eriol Hiragizawa? He was rich, handsome and a true gentleman. That was what he was told, " I have the result with me here," he tapped Eriol's shoulder as they were not waking up. Eriol opened his eyes and looked at the doctor with confused look. Tomoyo stirred a bit and opened her eyes and looked at the doctor while rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looked cute. Eriol glared at the doctor who smiled at his lover. He obviously did not appreciate the adoration the doctor was giving her.

"So, what's the result? Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked frantically and the doctor smiled again.

"Can I talk to her husband?" the doctor asked and had stopped looking at Tomoyo as he had felt the glare that Eriol was sending his way.

"Err… Her husband is out of town. I'm taking care of her now," Tomoyo explained as the doctor nodded in understanding, "It's alright then. Congratulation. She's one week pregnant. She'll need plenty of rest and please don't let her be stressed up again. It's not good for her and the baby. She'll be discharged now. You can take her home."

"Thank you, doctor," Tomoyo smiled happily as Eriol gave Tomoyo a stroke on her back. She was so relieved, "Sakura's going to be a mother, I'm going to be a godmother, you're going to be a godfather, Uncle Fujitaka is going to be a grandpa and Aunt Yelan's going to be a grandma. This is such a good news."

"You forgot about someone. Syaoran's going to be a father," Eriol said and with that, the smile on Tomoyo's face disappeared. The doctor was long gone. He was not staying to be yelled at again. They walked into Sakura's room and looked at a pale looking Sakura.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong with me? What did the doctor say?" Sakura asked anxiously. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her tightly, "You're going to be a mother, Sakura. You're one week pregnant."

Sakura sobbed and hugged Tomoyo back. She looked at Eriol with her tears glistened eyes, "I'm going to be a mother and Syaoran… he's going to be a father."

"Do you want me to give him a call?" Eriol asked as Sakura shook her head, "Please don't tell anyone about my pregnancy. I'll tell them when the time is right. I don't want him to come for me just for the baby."

"Whatever you say, Sakura. It's your baby. You know what's best for him or her," Eriol smiled as Sakura stood with Tomoyo helping her to stand. Eriol walked to her and gave her a hand, "Thank you, Eriol. Promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm pregnant or that I am living with Tomoyo now."

"Promise. I won't tell anyone or Tomoyo will positively kill me," Eriol said as Tomoyo screamed hey at him and pouted cutely. Sakura laughed at the cute couple. If only she could be like them.

"I'm going to make cute little outfits for the baby. Oh… I can't wait and since we still don't know the gender, I'll make clothes for both gender or Sakura might be having twins," Tomoyo said with her starry eyes as Eriol and Sakura sweatdropped.

"You'll have a lot of time, Tomoyo. Don't be too anxious. You still got nine month to make your creativity and imagination into reality," Eriol smiled as Tomoyo nodded in agreement and it was Sakura's time to sweatdrop at the both of them.

**Next Day**

"No, you can't go to work. You're still not well," Tomoyo urged but Sakura still wanted to go to the kindergarten, "I can't. I have a lot of work to do and I really miss the kids."

"Oh, no. Don't you lie to me, Sakura Li. You just met them yesterday. Now, stay at home and get some rest. The doctor said you need a good rest."

"I had my rest last night. Now, let me go do my work, Tomoyo. I'll get bored in the house. You need to work too. Please…" Sakura pleaded with her puppy eyes, "Okay but be careful. I don't want you to get injured."

"Roger and out, madam," Sakura said and giggled. She left the house and took a bus to the kindergarten. She reached the kindergarten and saw a car she familiar with, "Syaoran." She saw him talking with Chiharu who was shaking her head. She hid behind a wall and waited until he left. When she was sure that Syaoran had left, she went inside the kindergarten to meet Chiharu's angry eyes, "What had happened?"

"What did he tell you?" Sakura asked as Chiharu sighed deeply, "He asked me to tell you to come back home. Your mother-in-law is worried sick about you. Why did you leave without telling anyone first, Sakura? What if you get into trouble?" Chiharu said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Chiharu. I'm all good and I'm not going back to the mansion," Sakura said as Chiharu gaped at her, "What did Syaoran do to you that you wish nothing but to leave the mansion and Yelan?"

"It's better to be left unsaid, Chiharu. I want to forget all about it and by telling you won't help me forgetting it, right?" Sakura said. Chiharu wanted her to tell her the truth but Sakura was called by the other teacher, "I should go now."

"Wait…" Chiharu said but Sakura had already left her and went into the office.

"Mrs. Li, I want you to meet Dr. Izumi Sato. He's going to replace Dr. Itsumoto for the injection. Dr. Itsumoto has gone to America for a very important meeting. Right, Dr. Sato?" the headmistress said as a guy with ebony hair and grassy green eyes nodded in agreement.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Li," Dr. Sato said and bowed as Sakura bowed back, "Pleased to meet you too, Dr. Sato. I'm the teacher-in-charge for the injection. I hope you won't find this job a burden as the kids are very well hate to be given injection."

"I'll try my best. But with you around, I won't be much burdened. Dr. Itsumoto has told me that you've been helping him each time we are giving injection here," Dr. Sato said as Sakura blushed a bit. The headmistress smiled, "Yes, you can be sure Mrs. Li would do her best. She has a thing with the children."

"Mrs. Okudera," Sakura blushed redder, "Oh, I'm just telling the truth. And would you bring Dr. Sato to the health room and then show him around? I can't do much for today. I have to get going. My meeting will start at 10 o'clock. Good day, Dr. Sato, Mrs. Li."

"Well, we'd better get going. So, you work with Ken? I mean, Dr. Itsumoto," Sakura asked as they walked to the first class, "No, I don't work with him. I'm just his friend. He asks for my help, so I help. Furthermore, I don't have much work this week and you can call me Izumi, Mrs. Li."

"Well then Izumi, you can call me Sakura," Sakura smiled as Izumi smiled back, "Sakura? Nice name. So, you are the Sakura that Ken always told me about. He said you're a miracle worker. Children will bend to your every wish."

"Don't make it sounds like I'm a witch, Izumi. They do not bend to my every wish. They listen to my advices," Sakura chuckled. Sakura knocked on the door and asked permission to disturb for a moment, "Children, listen to me. This is Dr. Sato. He's going to give you an injection starting tomorrow. Don't be afraid. He's here to make you stay healthy, okay?"

"Okay, Sakura sensei," the children said in unison but a girl waved her hand, "Yes, is there anything you want to ask?"

"It doesn't hurt, right, Sakura sensei?" the girl asked, "Well, it will hurt just a little. Hmmm… like an ant's bite. And I know you all are very strong children, you won't be scared with something like that, right?"

"Right, Sakura sensei," the children said in unison again. They left the class and went to the other classes, "I see why Ken calls you a miracle worker and I have to admit he's right."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura said as Izumi chuckled, "It is a compliment. I'm a very straightforward man."

"Thank you then. Well, for your information, we have almost 400 children in this kindergarten. It's a huge kindergarten I say. It's known for its quality. Children from this kindergarten are well-mannered and very much clever. It's not that we only take clever children into the kindergarten; we teach them the correct way to bring out their potentials," Sakura explained as Izumi listened carefully, "I'm not shocked. With a teacher like you, every child would be well-mannered."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura looked at Izumi suspiciously, "Like I said, you're a miracle worker." Sakura blushed and turned away, "You should stop giving me such compliment or else, I have to go to a bigger kindergarten."

"And why is that?" Izumi asked with a confused look at her, "Well, my happiness is too big to fit into the kindergarten, of course."

"Oh… I get it now," Izumi chuckled, "You could be dense sometimes, you know?" Sakura shook her head.

"And do you suppose you know that when you only meet me today?" Izumi asked, "Well, I have my way, Izumi." "Yeah, right," Izumi glared playfully at her.

"Chiharu, can I take a few moments?" Sakura said after knocking the door.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," Chiharu said as Sakura and Izumi came into the class and Sakura started all over again. Before she left, Chiharu grabbed her arm and whispered, "We need to talk."

"We'll talk after class. Chiharu, don't worry too much. I'm fine," Sakura said and left with Izumi.

**

* * *

**

**Golden Emerald: You won't see the evidence of Syaoran's love until chapter three… Hehehe… Please wait a little bit… and thanks for reviewing…**

**jinie: I'm happy you think the first chap nice… Thanks… Here's the scond chap… Hope you enjoy it…**

**sakuar 421: Here's the second chap…. Thanks for loving the first chap…**

**boo: You don't have to wait too long… Hehe… I'll try not to rush the story… Thanks for reviewing… Luv u…**

**rondallagurl: Yo, fifth reviewer! Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing… and don't worry, Syaoran will pay back for what he'd done to my little Sakura… Did I just say my little Sakura? Sorry, CLAMP… And thanks again…**

**polarissakura: Thanks for reviewing and I'll try not to confuse you… Thanks… ;)**

**sunmoonsandstars: Well, when I think about it, the story do have a little bit of angst in it…Yup, he's in denial…. But he'll get by… sooner or later… Thanks for reviewing…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm half way done with the third chapter…. Another 5 reviews and third chap will be posted as soon as possible… Thanks for reading and reviewing… I LUV YOU GUYS! ;)**

**Author's Note (17/10/10): I'm sorry about the spacing... I wrote in Word and when I submit the doc.. it turned out like that... and I don't know how to fix it... anyone can help?**


	3. Chapter 3: She's On My Mind Always

**Author's Note: Here is the third chapter… I know it's kinda rushed but bear with me… and I'm sorry if there's any grammatical and spelling error…**

**The new semester is coming next week… so, I'm going to be busy with new projects and assignments… I'll try updating once a week but I can't promise… I might be too busy or too lazy to write… Hehe… Gomen…**

**And I'm so happy I got 10 reviews for the second chapter… YAY! LUV U GUYS! Reviews really get me going…**

**Thanks to sunmoonsandstars, da1wholuvanime, polarissakura, kewlKagome, boo, sakura 421, maleesha, rondallagurl, Kandygurl4 and kaeso for reviewing for the second chapter… I REALLY REALLY LUV U GUYS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'M NEVER GOING TO OWN CCS… SO DON'T SUE ME IF THE PLOT IS BETTER THAN THE CCS PLOT... IF THE CCS' PLOT IS BETTER, CLAMP CAN JUST IGNORE MY STORY… HEHEHEHE… ;D**

**19/10/10: Just finished editing the third chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 3: She's On My Mind… Always…**

"Hey, what's with the moody face?" Eriol came into Syaoran's office with a file for him to sign.

"My mother is mad with me again and you know because of who. Where the hell is that woman? I've been to the kindergarten but she was not there. I've asked Tomoyo if she's with her and I got scolded instead. Man, I don't understand women," Syaoran explained as Eriol chuckled. If only he knew what he had known, he would be killed for sure but a promise is a promise.

"You deserved that. I've told you not to get too close with Valerie. You'll hurt Sakura and yourself in the end. So, she left you? Well, I've been waiting for that to come. No one can bear to be with you. You're a machine living in a human body and there's no doubt about it now because even the nicest woman in the world could not bear to be with you," Eriol said as Syaoran clutched his fist.

"Are you with me or against me? It's not all my fault. I hate her acting innocent all the time and I have to be the bad guy. She needs to understand me, not trying to get on my nerves," Syaoran said.

Eriol snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Why should she try to understand you when all you do is hurt her?"

"Shut up, Eriol. I don't need another voter for Sakura. I need someone on my side," Syaoran said angrily.

Eriol smirked at him, "Well, only Valerie is on your side right now. Why don't you go to her for comfort? I bet she'll be more than willing to do so."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran glared at him.

Eriol chuckled and looked at him with pity in his eyes, "I just want you to think about what I just said. How many times did you hurt Sakura and how many times did you try to understand what she'd been feeling? You'd better hurry or you'll lose both of them, Syaoran."

"I won't lose Sakura or Valerie. But what Valerie has to do in this? I've told you I don't have anything going with her except friendship," Syaoran explained as Eriol put the file in front of Syaoran. Syaoran took a look and signed after reading it.

"If you think I'm talking about Valerie, it's up to you, Syaoran. But you'd better stay away from her. You don't need another picture in the newspaper now, do you? Sakura will be broken when she sees that." Eriol took the file and left a very confused looking Syaoran.

"Whatever," Syaoran put the back of his hands behind his head and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and met eyes with the emerald gems he used to see, "Mr. Li, you have to meet Mr. Chan in another 30 minutes at Sun Maple."

"I'll be going now. Thanks, Rika," the eyes changed to the usual dull grey eyes of his secretary.

"Syaoran," he turned around to see the emerald gems again and this time, with her flowing honey brown hair, "Where are you going? Can I come with you?" and again it turned back to the girl that had made his life miserable for that few days.

"Valerie… don't you have anything else to do? I thought you are on the MegaCity project. I really hate to have to fire you if you don't do your work properly," Syaoran said as Valerie smiled cutely, "Don't worry. I'm on it. I'm just on lunch break right now. So, can I come with you?"

"You'd better stay away from her. You don't need another picture in the newspaper now, do you? Sakura will be broken when she saw that," he recalled what Eriol had said to him just a moment before.

"I'm sorry, Valerie. I'm with a client right now. Maybe you should get someone else," with that he left a very angry Valerie behind.

Rika saw what had happened and could not help smiling, "Why you? You think that's funny, Rika?"

"I don't think that's funny, Vale. It is really funny. You should look at your face. It's priceless. You should really let go of your Marry-The-Richest-Guy-On-Earth project and concentrate on MegaCity project and maybe I should remind you, he's unavailable. Stop ruining others' lives, Vale. You know what happened to Rachel, right? Well, I shouldn't be the one reminding, you know about it because she's your best friend, right? You know better than I do," Rika smirked at her as Valerie grunted and stomped her feet before she left Rika.

"Nice one," a bespectacled girl came and gave her a high-five.

"Let's get a lunch together, Naoko or are you having a lunch with Ken?" Rika asked playfully, "I'll go with you. Ken's gone to America."

"Oh… that's why you're here, finally talking to me," Rika glared naughtily at her.

Naoko chuckled, "I've heard you finally get over sensei after all these years. So, why don't I be a matchmaker and find someone you might like?"

"Oh, no. You don't even think about that. I don't think I'll fall in love ever again. Na uh, not after what sensei had done to me. I'm too tired to fall in love," Rika said as she took her bag and went to the nearest restaurant to have lunch with her best friend, Naoko.

"You'll find someone better than sensei. He's happy with his wife now. Why don't you prove to him you can find happiness even without him? Or do you still considering being his…" Naoko was cut off, "No, I will never hurt another woman's heart. Let it be just me that he hurt."

"Oh, thank God you still have your rationality. I'm proud of you, Rika-Chan," Naoko could not help but hugged her. In Naoko's heart, Rika is one of a kind, "I'll find someone for you that won't hurt you," she whispered to herself.

"Naoko, stop daydreaming. Our lunch has arrived and I still have a lot of work to do before the day is done," Rika waved her hands in front of Naoko's face.

"I want to make a lovely dinner for Ken and you tomorrow. You'll come no matter what happen. That's an order," Naoko said as Rika chuckled and nodded with a salute, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**Kindergarten**

"So, how's your husband?" Izumi asked as he picked up his cup and drank his tea.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him, "Well, you're married, right? Or else they won't call you Mrs. Li, right? Or is that a very personal question? If it is, I'm sorry. I just want to get to know the man who gets this lovely lady in front of me."

"Well, he's nice but sometimes he can be a pain in the neck. He's nice all right," Sakura explained as Izumi nodded, "He must be handsome, right?"

"Yeah, he is but I hate it," Sakura said it out loud when she was supposed to only said it in her heart.

"Why? You should feel happy to have a handsome husband, right? That's what women like, right?"

"Because that's what women like, I feel so stressed up right now. So much better when he got the look and money, women would come running to be with him even though the newspaper had announced very clearly that he's unavailable anymore," Sakura clutched her cup as she did not realize she just spilt her problem to a person she just met that day.

"Oh, now I get it. That's why you look rather hesitant to talk about your husband. Is there any chance that you're married to the one and only Li Xiao Lang?" Izumi smiled at her as Sakura looked at him horridly, "How did you know?"

"Well, you did say the newspaper had announced you marriage. Considering you're a Mrs. Li and the only Li that had his marriage announced all over Hong Kong is Li Xiao Lang. So, you're definitely the Mistress of the Li clan. Am I right?" Izumi said thoughtfully.

"Wow, you could really change your department now. You do better if you're a detective. Yeah, I am but please don't tell anyone about this. My problem with him can't get to the reporters. It would be a disaster and Mother will be very sad," Sakura explained with pleading eyes.

Izumi laughed out loud, "I promise. My lips are sealed. I'm a doctor so, I'm good with keeping secrets."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Sakura grabbed his hands and smiled happily.

"Ehem…" Sakura turned around and saw Chiharu. Sakura said her goodbye to Izumi and left with Chiharu.

"You look very close with Dr. Sato," Chiharu said as Sakura smiled, "He's my friend. Of course we're close."

"Yeah, I'm jealous. I'm supposed to be your best friend here but you spent the whole day with him and don't you even try to avoid me, Sakura. You still have something to tell me," Chiharu glared at her as Sakura sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you all about it but let's talk about it at your house. I'm coming over with Tomoyo and Eriol tonight."

"What? Oh, God. I'd better go now. I need to go shopping," Chiharu panicking, "I'll help out. Let's go."

"But let's get some lunch first. I can't go around with an empty stomach," Sakura said happily as Chiharu looked at her suspiciously, "You always miss your breakfast and lunch. Why the sudden change?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, I really feel like eating cheese and pickle sandwich," Sakura said.

Chiharu stopped her feet, "You hate pickles. Are you the same Sakura I knew from junior school?"

"Yes, I am," Sakura pouted cutely and Chiharu closed her mouth in realization, "Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Well, it's not a surprise anymore then," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, God. This is unbelievable. You're going to be a mother." Chiharu jumped up and down.

"Syaoran knows about this?" Chiharu asked curiously as she knew that Sakura and Syaoran had a big fight. Sakura shook her head as she walked with Chiharu.

"He should know. It's his baby too. You can't deny that," Chiharu tried to convince Sakura.

"No, he shouldn't know. Yet." Sakura shook her head. Chiharu could see the sadness in her eyes.

"But…your baby needs a father. You surely don't want your baby to be raised like you, right?" Chiharu tried again and that made Sakura stopped her track, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's get the stuff you need first." Sakura walked with Chiharu followed her from behind.

"What the hell is happening to me? I keep seeing her everywhere I turn. Damn! I want myself back!" Syaoran hit his table with his fists. The loud bang made Rika came into the room to make sure everything were all fine, "Mr. Li, is there anything…"

Syaoran looked up when someone called his name and then again, he saw the emerald eyes of his one and only wife, "I'm fine, Sakura."

"Mr. Li, I'm Rika. Are you alright?" Rika asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cancel all my appointment. I'm going home." Syaoran left his office and went straight home. Wei opened the door, "Welcome home, Master Li."

"Is Sakura home?" Syaoran asked him as Wei bowed, "I'm sorry, Master Li. Mistress Sakura is not home yet."

Syaoran sighed harshly and went to their room to find it's empty except for his stuff. Sakura left nothing that could reminded him about her except their wedding picture. Syaoran took the picture and touched her face. He sighed again and threw the picture onto the bed. He walked to the balcony to get some fresh air into his lung. The room was choking him. Every corner was filled with Sakura. Everywhere he turned, he would see her smiling at him lovingly but he could not reach for her. A knock was heard and the sweet voice he used to hear was heard. He walked towards the door, opened it and quickly hugged the girl standing in front of him.

"Sakura," Syaoran was more than happy. She was finally home. God, he was a jerk.

He wanted to ask for forgiveness right away but was pushed away, "What the hell is wrong with you, Xiao Lang? I'm Sheifa, not Sakura." Sheifa looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I thought…" he sighed again and scratched his head but the disappointment still invaded his features.

"You miss her, don't you?" Sheifa looked at him with pity. He had finally realized what he's been feeling for Sakura this time but Sakura was not there to hear him out.

"Yes, I do miss her. Sheifa, I love her. I love her so much. Why didn't I see it sooner? What do I do now? I can't find her anywhere. I don't know where to find her. I'm such a jerk!" Syaoran was angry with himself.

Sheifa patted his shoulder, "You finally realize you're a jerk."

"Hey, are you here to help me or provoke me?" Syaoran glared at his sister.

"Right now, you just go to sleep. You look awful. We'll think of something." Syaoran went back into the room as Sheifa left him alone. But Syaoran could barely take a nap. His mind was always on Sakura. What's she doing? Have she eaten yet? Can she sleep at night? He took another look at their wedding picture and sighed deeply. With his train of thoughts, he finally slept, dreaming of his one and only love.

"Where's Xiao Lang? I did ask you to bring him down and meet me," Yelan looked at Sheifa who just smiled, "Why are you smiling like that? It was because of him, we are in this mess."

"I don't think he needs to be provoked. He hugged me just now." Sheifa looked at her mother who frowned at her.

"So, you melted for one hug from our little brother," Feimei smirked.

"No, I do not melt just because of one hug. I melted because he called me Sakura."

"He called you Sakura? That's news," Fuutie chuckled.

"That means he'd finally realized he loves Sakura," Fanren sighed with relief.

"Finally," Yelan loosened up a bit.

"Where is Sakura? Do you know where did she go?" Sheifa asked.

Fanren shook her head, "I've asked someone to see if she goes to her father's but no sign of her."

"How's about Tomoyo?" Fuutie asked and this time, Yelan answered, "I've called and Tomoyo said Sakura isn't with her."

"We have to go to the kindergarten then. That's the only place we'll be sure to meet her," Feimei suggested but Yelan shook her head, "No, we'll attract too much attention. The paparazzi would love to put the Li on the front page and I don't think the elders would like it if the Li clan's reputation is put in jeopardy."

"How about this? One of us go meet her and bring her to a restaurant and then we'll talk with her. No one will be suspicious. It's usual to have lunch with your daughter-in-law, right?" Sheifa said and clapped her hands.

"Brilliant," they said in unison except Yelan of course. She's too serious to show her excitement.

"Sheifa will go fetch Sakura tomorrow," Yelan said and left her children to make their plan.

**

* * *

**

**Dinner **

"It's better this way. Please can we have dinner now? I don't want to talk about it," Sakura pleaded as she looked at Chiharu and Takashi. Takashi is a psychologist. So, he's very good in dealing with humans' problems.

"You can't keep avoiding him. You need to talk and get this thing over with," Chiharu said as Sakura glared at her, "For God's sake, I just left that house yesterday. I need a break. So, could we just stop talking about it for now and give me some time to think it over? Stop trying to confuse me even more,"

"See, I've told you to stop pushing her. Give her some time," Takashi smiled at his wife as Chiharu sighed deeply, "Okay, I'll stop. Let's have dinner."

"About time," Eriol said but stayed silent after he was given a glare from Chiharu. Tomoyo chuckled and dragged Chiharu to the dining room. Sakura looked at Takashi gratefully or Chiharu would never stop.

"Thanks, Takashi," Sakura said.

Takashi patted her shoulder, "You're most welcome though you know, she can do her best to make you leave Li. But having the information that you're pregnant, I think she's going to do the opposite like what she did just now."

"Yeah, I know. She knows what I feel and what I want and I mean everything," Sakura said as Takashi nodded, "Hell yeah, I know that."

"But do me a favour, tell your brother and your father. They need to know even if you don't want the Li to know. They're your family. They'll keep it secret," Takashi said as they walked into the dining room after Chiharu screamed for them to get into the dining room.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'll do that. But not tomorrow, I'll tell them the day after tomorrow. I don't feel like talking about it with my brother. You know what he would do, right?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll do something that can cause him to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Just kidding. He'll only be sued for it because you'll be there to stop him from doing his worst," Eriol chuckled as Sakura shook her head, "I hope I won't need to do so."

"Hey, let's dig in. You can stop your happy reunion conversation now. Do you mind?" Chiharu said.

Eriol smiled at her, "No, we don't mind at all but we mind your constant nagging on us like an old nanny."

"Say that again and I'll make sure Tomoyo won't even find your corpse, Eriol Hiragizawa," Chiharu said.

Tomoyo could not help but chuckled, "Now, now, Chiharu. You would not want me to be depressed all of my life, right? I can't live without him."

"Then, you should try to behave your FUTURE HUSBAND. It's an omen to call me a nagging old nanny," Chiharu sat beside Takashi as Sakura sat at the head of the table, as that was the only seat left.

"Stop it, guys. Let's have dinner before it gets really cold," Sakura said as they finally silenced up and ate their dinner but the silence did not last long as they started reminiscing some old memories.

"Well, it was a nice dinner. The foods were delicious. Thank you, Chiharu," Sakura said as Chiharu was looking rather pleased with her compliment.

"Oh, Sakura. It's nothing. You worth it. Takashi here doesn't feel the need to compliment me once in awhile and it's great to hear something nice about my cooking," Chiharu said as Eriol patted Takashi's back.

"I love your cooking, love. Sorry I didn't tell you much about that," Takashi gave Chiharu a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Oh, how romantic… I wish Eriol and I can be just like you loving couple," Tomoyo said as she clapped her hands on her mouth.

"Oh, I can be more than that, love if you let me." And with that, Tomoyo blushed brightly as Sakura tried to stifle a laugh. Chiharu and Takashi could not help but laughed at the happy couple.

Li's mansion

"Erm… Sakura," Syaoran tried to reach for her but only felt a cold rigid thing in front of him. He opened his eyes and only felt his desk. He was sitting in the study when he fell asleep. The bedroom smelled so much like Sakura. He was having trouble to sleep. So, he went to the study to stop himself from thinking about her because it was the only place that has no memories of Sakura. Well, that was what he thought. But when he reached the room, he was reminded that that was the last place he saw Sakura before she left the mansion.

He knew he was being stupid. Man, he knew he was stupid. If only he realized how much he loves her sooner, Sakura wouldn't leave him and they could just forget about the damn arrangement.

"Master Li, you have a visitor," Wei said as Syaoran looked his way. He opened a file carelessly and asked Wei to ask whoever that wanted to see him to meet him later, "I'm busy right now. Tell him to come later."

"I'd told her that you're busy but she insists to stay until you come meet her," Wei said as Syaoran sighed deeply.

"Who is it?" Syaoran finally asked who was waiting for him, "Miss Yin, Master Li."

"I'll go meet up with her," Syaoran said and left his study and went into the living room to meet a very eager Valerie, "What's up, Vale? I'm in a middle of work right now." Syaoran lied.

"Finally… let's go get some dinner. Just the two of us. Your wife is away, right? Fanren told me she had to leave for some conference or something like that." Valerie smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't feel like going out, Vale. I'm very busy right now," Syaoran tried to decline her invitation but she kept on insisting him to do so, "Oh… please… Syaoran. I'm starving. I've waited for you from 5 o'clock. Don't you have a heart? Please…"

"I can't. Let's do that some other time," Syaoran said and was saved by Yelan.

"I'm sure you can find someone else to bother but right now, Xiao Lang has other things that are more important to take care of and I'm VERY much sure you don't want to interrupt Xiao Lang's works as you are working under him." Yelan could not help but glared at the girl.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Li-sama," Valerie looked down on the floor but God knows how she felt like strangling the woman in front of her.

"Well, I'm sure Syaoran will keep his promise to celebrate my birthday tomorrow. Right, Syaoran? You'd promise you'll be at my party tomorrow," Valerie gave Syaoran her puppy eyes.

Syaoran put his hands into his hair as Yelan looked at her with a very annoyed look, "I'm sorry for interrupting, Vale but Xiao Lang has to fetch Sakura from the airport tomorrow. Am I right, son?"

"Err… yeah. Sorry, Vale. I'll make it up for you," Syaoran looked at his mother.

"Is she that importa…" Valerie was cut off by Syaoran's incoming call.

He left the room as Yelan spoke sternly at her, "She is by far the most important person in my son's life. You can be sure of that and I won't tolerate ANYONE who tries to ruin this marriage."

"I'm sorry, Vale. I'd to go. Something needs my attention," and with that he left Valerie with his very furious mother.

"I'm sorry. I'd said something terrible. I felt so left out after Syaoran got married. I'm truly sorry," Valerie bowed and left with tears.

"That bitch! I'll kill her for sure!" Valerie wiped away her faked tears and slammed the door after she got into the car.

* * *

**Back to Yamazaki's House**

"Well, it's getting late. We'd better leave for you to take a little rest. That was a delicious dinner. Thanks, Chiharu," Eriol said as Takashi nodded while Chiharu whined for them to stay a little longer.

"I have a very important presentation to do tomorrow. I'm very sorry," Eriol said as Chiharu stopped whining, "Oh, Tomoyo. Why do you have a workaholic boyfriend?"

"I like him the way he is. That's what attracts me to him," Tomoyo said as Chiharu gave a helpless gasp at them. Sakura chuckled and stepped out of the door with Chiharu and Takashi tailing them out.

"We'll have dinner together sometimes again," Chiharu said as they nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, Chiharu, Takashi," Sakura said as Takashi nodded warmly at her.

"Tomoyo, take care of her. She can be a pain in the neck once in awhile," Chiharu said.

Sakura pouted at her comment, "I'll try my best and about that pain in the neck, I assure you she can be." Tomoyo smirked at Sakura who had her mouth gaped at them.

"Tomoyo! Chiharu! You two are mean," Sakura said as Eriol started the engine. They went into the car and waved at the couple.

"Goodnight, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol. Be careful," Chiharu said as Eriol nodded and left the house.

Eriol dropped them at Tomoyo's and left to take a good rest. They were talking when sleep took over Sakura. Tomoyo tried to wake her up and asked her to go into her room but Sakura would not budge. Tomoyo took out a thick blanket and covered Sakura with it. She left Sakura after whispering her goodnight.

Sakura got up the next morning with a very sore neck. She massaged her neck a little and went into the bathroom to take a bath. Tomoyo came out of her room, still wearing her nightgown as Sakura was getting out from the bathroom with a towel on her head, "You're awake? Wow, this is new."

"Hey, are you mocking me?" Sakura asked with her eyes focused on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo chuckled, "I'll make breakfast. You're going to the kindergarten, right?"

"Of course I'm going. What make you think I'll leave the kids like that?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tomoyo put her hands up in the air, "I surrender. No more mean words. I assure you."

"So, what would you like to do this afternoon? I have an appointment today so, I can't accompany you today," Tomoyo said as she cooked some breakfast for them.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to spend my time with the headmistress today. She's taking me to a Sado class." Sakura explained.

"I never know you are the one in this kind of Sado class," Tomoyo said with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not but it's kind of interesting to learn new things, right?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Yeah, right… you are not lying to me, right?" Tomoyo said with a mock tone as Sakura shook her head in denial but she was really lying to Tomoyo.

"Why would I? She's been asking me to follow her for weeks and …" Sakura was cut off.

"Okay, okay I believe you." Tomoyo poured some porridge into two bowls and put one bowl in front of Sakura. Sakura took a spoon and ate the porridge carefully, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," Tomoyo said and ate silently with Sakura as Sakura was pondering on her past. After taking sometimes to eat, she finally left the kitchen and wore a pink blouse with a black skirt, which have a pink ribbon on the waist.

"I'll make my move now," Sakura said and left Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo's voice was heard from her balcony, "Careful on the road." Sakura waved at her and went to the kindergarten. What was not planned that day was to meet Sheifa face to face for the first time after she left the mansion without telling anyone.

"Hi, Sakura. Mother had made a reservation for us to have lunch together. I'll be here at 12 to bring you there. Is that okay with you? Mother really misses you," Sheifa said as Sakura found that her eyes were more interested in the ground. Sheifa bent her knees and took a look at Sakura's guilty eyes, "I know he can be a jerk at times but he's a nice guy. He can be as dense as you are sometimes. As much as you know about love is as much as he knows nothing about it."

"I'll be here at 12. So, don't try to run away. Ja, matta ne."

Sheifa left without waiting for Sakura's agreement and Sakura knew she could not run away from her sisters-in-law. There's no other way out of this. She went for her class as usual but her mind was trying to figure out what to say to her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law. Her nervousness started to well up in her chest when the clock ticked to 12. Her palms were sweating and she couldn't help but shaking her knees together. Sheifa came with a smile that was so familiar that Sakura finally loosened up a bit.

"Come… Sakura," Sheifa said as Sakura stood up and took her bag with her. They went into the car that awaited them. The driver drove to the place where she was supposed to meet her family but as the time went by, Sakura was having a second thought that she had to speak aloud to Sheifa.

"I don't want to meet Mother now. Can… can we do this another time? I'm not ready," Sakura said nervously.

"Da. Me. I'm sure you'll run away if we try to make another meeting with you. Let's discuss this and get it over with," Sheifa said with a very determined look in her eyes. Sakura saw that and knew very well she couldn't help but to follow her.

"It can't be over with, Sheifa. I just need time to think this over. I'll go home when I've finished swallowing this whole new life I'm living," Sakura said as Sheifa looked at her and sighed deeply, she too was trying to swallow what Sakura was telling her but determination had conquered her heart.

"Dame, Sakura. I can't. Talk to Mother. Onegai… she really wants to meet you. She feels guilty with this all happening to you." Sakura tried to plead with her eyes but Sheifa's amber eyes were hard as steel. She sighed in defeat and leaned her back against the seat.

Sheifa smiled in victory and mumbled, "I'm so relieved…" they stayed in silence until they reached the restaurant. Sakura got out of the car after the door was opened. Sheifa took her hand into hers and dragged her into the restaurant as she was hesitating to go inside. Sakura fumbled a bit when they reached the room reserved for them.

Sakura looked at each face that was paying attention to her face, "Konnichiwa." She bowed at them as they bowed back which really were not their attitudes. They usually will squeal and hug her like she was a teddy bear. It was making her tenser than ever.

"Please sit down, Sakura." Sakura sat in front of Yelan. She felt like she was sitting on hot coal.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you shame," Sakura bowed at Yelan who was sitting in front of her, "I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. Syaoran had done you bad. But please, Sakura, give him another chance. I know he doesn't deserve it but…" Sakura cut her off while bowing with her head on the floor, "I'm sorry, Mother but I can't go back to him. Not yet, Mother. At least not now. It will get worse if I come back now. We might never patch things up. You know Syaoran. He'll think I'm acting victim again." Sakura explained though she knew that was not the real reason she refused to go back to the Li's mansion. Her heart was too broken to meet him right then.

Sheifa sighed deeply while helping Sakura to sit up, "I know it was hard on you but he's changed. He really changed for the better. He's a mess without you. He had realized what you really meant to him. Please Sakura, just another chance. Meet him and talk to him. You'll realize how much he's changed. He loves you. So much that living isn't worth without you." Sakura too sighed deeply. She could not even look at their eyes. She knew if she took even a glance at their pleading eyes, she would melt and then they would go back to square one. Syaoran would never learn. It was always like that. She's getting mad; his family come to her and persuades her to come home. It would always be Yelan and his sisters who did all the dirty work for him and he would just ruin it after three days or so. She was tired of this game. She would always be the broken one, while he was the ignorant one. She hated that kind of life. Now that she realized it, she would make him work for it. For her and her baby. She was determined.

Yelan and her daughters were waiting for some answers or at least an answer from the usually talkative Sakura. The pause she was taking was too long and it was becoming unbearable for them. Finally, Sakura looked up from the floor and determination was shown in her beautiful emerald eyes, "I'll meet him but with one condition, he'll do everything he could to get my heart to love him."

They smiled brightly and hugged Sakura, thanking her while surrounding her with hugs and kisses. Sakura smiled happily at them and returned their hugs. She was going to have what she had been wishing for since she married Syaoran. The love she was longing for and Syaoran was going to give it to her. And her broken heart would be mended by him and him only. But what if he does the opposite? She suddenly realized that Syaoran always did the opposite of what she wanted him to do. Realization hit her hard and her happy smile seemed to fade away.

She looked at Yelan and finally said, "I'll meet him after a month."

"A month? Why can't you meet him tomorrow" Feimei asked.

"I'm not strong enough right now. I might break down if I meet him so soon. I'm sorry it can't be sooner than a month." Sakura explained while Feimei nodded her head in understanding.

She hugged Sakura again and whispered, "You'll be fine, meimei." Sakura smiled at her. Feimei knew Sakura loved being called little sister. It meant she belongs to the family. So, Feimei called her meimei whenever Sakura felt doubt in her heart or when Syaoran did something that made Sakura mad. She would smile and give her a hug in return. Her anger usually dissipates when she called her meimei.

After having lunch with them, Fanren sent her back to the kindergarten. Sheifa did asked her where she was living so that it would be easier for them to find her but Sakura just said she was living with a friend. Fanren pleaded but Sakura shook her head and said it was for the best. She didn't want Syaoran finding her too soon and things getting worse. Fanren just asked Sakura to call her if she needs anything.

Sakura didn't want to tell them that she was living with Tomoyo or Tomoyo would be forced to persuade her to come back soon. And she knew herself that she could not take that kind of pressure if they kept on demanding her to go back to Syaoran.

While Sakura took some time to think about things, Fanren went straight to Syaoran's office to give him the good news. She was smiling from ear to ear when she reached Rika, Syaoran's secretary, "Good evening, Fanren-sama."

"Is Xiao Lang in?" Fanren asked with a smile still plastered on her face.

Rika smiled back and nodded her head, "You seem so happy today. Is there anything the matter? I don't mean to invade your privacy. Just curious." Rika explained as Fanren giggled at her. She knew that Rika could be trusted and was like a sister to Syaoran. Well, she would be the only sister that does work for him because the four sisters would do the other way round. Syaoran would be forced to do work for them. But nonetheless, she knew that Rika was not the kind of person who goes around telling people gossips or even secrets. She usually listens and keeps them to herself. So the Li usually just tell her what they feel or what go on their lives to her. She's a good listener and also a good adviser. And since she already knew about Sakura leaving the house, she felt like she needed to tell her the good news.

"Sakura's going to meet Xiao Lang after a month. I know it's a bit long but we respect her decision. Do you know anywhere fancy? I mean somewhere romantic and fun that young people like you usually go with your partner?" Fanren asked as Rika's brow twitched a bit, "Young people like me? How old are you really, Fanren-sama?"

Fanren smirked and laughed a bit, "I'm young enough."

"Well, back to my question, I need the info for every restaurant in Hong Kong that could give romantic vibe to the customers. I need to make sure everything is perfect for them. Nothing is going to ruin Xiao Lang's and Sakura's life ever again. They will love each other that everyone on this universe would be jealous of them. Oh, I'm sure of it," Fanren said chirpily as she held Rika's hand in hers.

"I'll find the perfect place for them. You can be sure of it, Fanren-sama." Fanren gave her thanks and went into the office to meet with a very distraught looking man sitting behind the desk.

"What's with the sorrowful face you're having?" Fanren sat in front of him while he glared at her, "Don't confront me, Fanren."

"Oh my goodness, I do not confront you. I'm just teasing my miserable brother whose wife just left him." Fanren teased him.

"Fanren, if you're trying to get me mad, leave," Syaoran glared at her but Fanren just chuckled lightly.

"Well, I might just leave you with your misery then. You might want to know the details about our little reunion with Sakura a little bit later then." Fanren sighed playfully and took her purse when Syaoran grabbed her arms with his eyes on her. He didn't say anything; just keep on looking at Fanren who smirked at him, "You're still in denial, little brother." Fanren lifted her brow as Syaoran sighed while looking at the ceiling, "Tell me."

"I'm leaving, little brother," Fanren looked at the hands which were holding her in place.

"Tell me please." Syaoran spoke while Fanren took her seat back, "Now, that's right. Since you said the magic word, I'll tell you all about it."

"Are you done torturing me?" Syaoran asked with gritted teeth.

"Not quite, but I'll try finding the right moment to do so." Syaoran glared at her while Fanren stayed silent, smiling cheekily at him, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright! Alright! I just need a glass of water. You know, I'm so tired walking to the office…" Syaoran didn't let her finish when he pushed a button on his intercom, "Rika, a glass of water please. ASAP!" but Fanren got near to the intercom, "Make that a fresh orange please."

"Stop messing with me, Fanren. You didn't walk to my office. You never had to walk to my office. The driver sent you here. And if you want to argue with me about it which I'm not letting you, a walk from the lift to the entrance of my office isn't considered as a walk."

"What is it called then?" Fanren asked.

"Well, go ask someone that working at the thesaurus department. Just tell me what…"

"You're desperate, aren't you?" Syaoran didn't notice that he had gotten up from his chair. Desperation did show on his face. He never thought he could feel desperate. And desperate over a woman was something he had never thought he would be experiencing in his whole life. He sat back his chair and sighed deeply.

"She's on my mind… Always… I never thought I miss her this much. And for God's sake, she just left for three days. She was right all along." Fanren just listened to him. It was not an everyday thing that Syaoran let himself go.

"When you lost it, then you'll appreciate what you have had. I never thought I would have to agree with that stupid saying."

"No, little brother. You didn't lose her. Sakura is still waiting for you. She's going to give you a chance and this might be the last chance she ever gives to you. So, do things wisely. I don't want your marriage to be shattered. Not when you both love each other. So, I'm going to help you getting back what is yours. But if you ever ruin it again, I'm going to kill you over and over again for the next seven generations. Do you hear me, Li Xiao Lang?" Fanren pointed her hand at him.

Syaoran nodded his head and looked at his eldest sister, "So, what did she said?"

"She's going to meet you after a month but you're going to win her heart back. If you don't succeed to do so, she's going to leave you for good. So, no messing, little brother!" Fanren warned.

Syaoran frowned, "A month is a long time. Why can't I me…" Fanren cut him off with her point finger moving from left to right in front of his face, "She's afraid of you shattering her already broken heart. Let her mend it a bit before meeting the evil you!" Fanren explained while Syaoran sighed again.

"Stop sighing. A leader never takes sighing as his hobby. They take on every challenge that is laid in front of him." Fanren said with determination.

"That's not a leader, that's you." Syaoran smirked at her. Yup, the old Syaoran is back. But with a new improvement. He got a love to catch.

Unfortunately, too wrapped in their happiness, Fanren did not realize that Valerie was listening to every word she said to Rika. Her evil smile was lingering on her face as she walked into her office. Now that she knew something she shouldn't, something has to be done. Her way…

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Sunmoonsandstars: I love this chapter too… Hope you like it…**

**da1wholuvanime: I'm hurrying for you… hehehe… :D**

**polarissakura: Glad you think it's better… I love writing long chap too… Thanks…**

**kewlKagome: I'm so happy you like it! Here's the third chapter… Enjoy…**

**boo: I'll take you advice to mind… Thanks… I have a beta but she's so busy right now. She's preparing for her U registration, so I don't think I want to make her busier… Hehehe… That's why I just post it here without editing… Sorry… But I'll try my best… And since I don't have anything else to do, that's why the story is updated really soon... thanks again…**

**sakura 421: I hate Syaoran when he's mean… Hehehe… You can't kill Syaoran… you might be chased by fanatic fans and get killed instead… Hehehe… I don't know how many chapters this story going to be but I'll try to make it short… maybe about 20 or least… Are 20 chapters short? Hahaha… Thanks for reviewing…**

**maleesha: There… Now Syaoran's miserable for a month… Do you think he could take it? Hehehe… Enjoy…**

**rondallagurl: You don't want anyone else to be their father… Hehehe… Coz Syaoran's going to be a great father… and Sakura's going to be the other way round… Opss… did I just spill that out? Hehehe… Enjoy… and thanks for reviewing…**

**Kandygurl4: You're great too! Thanks for reviewing… You don't have to wait too long… hehehe…**

**kaeso: Thanks for liking my story and reviewing… Here's the third chapter…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay… this is the last chapter I'm posting for this week… I don't even start writing chapter four… So, it's going to take a longer time to update… Sorry, guys… I'll try updating the story once a week but no promises… New semester is coming… so I can't help it… Huhuhu… R&R… I'll luv u 4ever for reviewing… I know my love isn't worth your time but review please… Okay… Nite and enjoy the chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Never Let You Forget Me

**Author's Note: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I can't seem to find the right time to write and update my stories… So many things to do…**

**And my schedule… it's packed… I'm only free on Monday and Sunday…**

**Wawawa… I have labs everyday except on Friday…**

**My goodness… Second year is so hectic… I want to go back to high school…**

**Again… I'm sorry I can't keep my promise… I can't update once a week… I have so many things to do… all at once…**

**And if there are any grammatical and spelling errors, I apologize first…**

**I didn't have the time to double check my work…**

**19/10/10: Fuh... marathon.. finishing up everything... halfway through chapter 5... GO ME! d(^_~)b**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 4: You Can Never Forget Me…**

"Hey, when are you going to arrive? I've been waiting for you," Naoko's voice was heard when Rika answered the phone.

"Naoko, do you know what the word patience means? I'm almost at your house. You know I usually get off work at 6," Rika said as she turned her car into a corner.

"So?" Naoko played dumbly. Rika gripped the steering with her hand and sighed deeply.

"So, it would take 25 minutes to arrive at your house from my workplace which means I'll arrive at your house exactly at 6.25 or longer if the traffic holds me back. Now, why don't you look at the clock which I knew you had in front of you and tell me what time is it?" Rika said while Naoko did look at the clock.

"It's 6.15," Naoko answered with a smile on her face.

"Yup, now do you get it?" Rika asked as Naoko chuckled lightly.

"Are your secretarial work demands you to have everything in details? Even a simple question comes with a detailed answer," Naoko smiled and tried to stifle her laugh when she heard Rika said 'hey' to her, "And when I think about it, you even gave Vale a detailed answer when she only asked what's so funny with a little bit of good advices. Girl, you do carry your secretarial skills in your blood."

"Naoko, are you trying to be funny? Coz I don't think I'm laughing," Rika tried to focus on her driving but Naoko's laugh could really distract her.

"Oh, can't you hear the laughter at the back of your seat? Coz I did hear it," Naoko mocking Rika's voice but Rika just sighed deeply.

"Naoko, I'm hanging up on you. So before you go on nagging about it, I'm telling you," Rika said and hung up on Naoko who did not even have a chance to argue. She drove peacefully and ignored the ringing of her phone. She knew Naoko was going to nag her so, she just threw the phone to the seat next to her and then threw her jacket on it, quietened the phone down.

She arrived on time and as she locked her car, she could see a very angry Naoko looking at her with her hands folded in front of her chest. She was so going to get it from Naoko.

"Rika, you didn't just hang up on me," Naoko said while Rika smiled sheepishly as she looked at an unfamiliar car parked on the porch beside Ken's car.

"Whose car is that? Is it yours?" Rika asked, trying to get herself out from Naoko's nagging. Naoko smiled and laughed nervously, instantly forgetting that she was mad at Rika who did nothing but hung up on her.

"Oh, Ken's friend is here. So, we asked him to stay for dinner," Naoko said innocently but Rika knew better than that.

"Don't tell me you just did what I think you did," Rika rolled her eyes and groaned at Naoko who quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house.

"Ken, Rika's here," Naoko yelled from the entrance. Ken's footsteps were heard as he approached Rika.

"Hi, Ken," Rika gave a peck on his cheeks with pleading eyes focused on him. Ken laughed and patted her back.

"Now, now. Don't worry, Rika. She's just doing her job as a friend," Ken's charming smile was plastered on his face.

"Matchmaking isn't a friend's job. A friend's job is to comfort me when I'm miserable and sad. It's never making her friend more miserable," Rika whined as Ken just shook his head at her, "Why don't I just take you as my boyfriend and Naoko can take that friend of yours. We have more in common than she has with you." Rika smoothly moved her hands from his chest to the back of his neck with husky voice.

"Hey, boyfriend stealer! I should've known you were like this," Naoko yelled and pointed her finger at Rika with angry eyes. Her breaths were short and filled with anger. Ken's friend came out from the kitchen and looked at them with horror.

"Calm down, you guys. And you, take your hands off the guy. You wouldn't want to make Ken miserable, are you? He loves Naoko. So, why don't you just let him go and find someone that…" the guy stopped when he looked at Rika who hid her face in Ken's chest and was shivering lightly. She pulled her hands from Ken's neck and embraced him tightly around his waist. Naoko gasped and looked at Ken who was embracing her back.

"Ken, man, you shouldn't do that," his friend shook his head at Ken with disapproving eyes.

"Ken…" Rika's voice was heard, "I can't take it anymore." She looked at Ken but the other two was just looking at her back, "Oh, God! Ken! I can't stop laughing." Rika burst into laughter and loosened her embrace. She grabbed his arm as she tried to support herself but did not succeed to do so. She fell on the floor with her hands on her stomach, still laughing. The guy was so confused but then, he looked at Naoko and Ken who were smiling at each other.

"I never thought you could be so dense," Naoko looked at the guy with teasing eyes.

"This is how we play every day. Role playing," Ken walked to the guy and patted his back. The guy laughed but looked at Rika intently.

"You do know that making people misunderstanding purposely isn't nice," the guy lifted his brow at Rika who were still laughing at him. Tears came out from her eyes but still her laughter did not cease. Somehow, her laughter was overwhelming the guy. Naoko grabbed Ken and went to the kitchen to let them get to know each other without them noticing.

"I thought you would leave just like the others would when they see how I'm behaving. Naoko is always trying to find me a guy. But every guy would rush to the door when he sees me doing the unthinkable. I never thought I'll meet a guy who did try to do something about it," Rika wiped her eyes as she tried to stifle her laughter.

She was once a shy girl but being shy had done her nothing but made her lost the person she loves the most and made her cry. She was heartbroken for two years. Yup, two years of tissues and ice cream. But Naoko made her see the light in the darkness. She should not be consumed by sadness and sorrow. She should build her life back and show Terada sensei that she too could move on. She had loved him so much but he still chose another woman to be in his life, leaving her behind like dirt. He told her that he was in love with her but he had to get married to the woman that his family had chosen for him.

What crap is that? Naoko had been saying that every time she saw Rika crying her heart out. He should be more than willing to let go of his fortune and be with the one he loves but no… he wouldn't do that. Rika finally let herself see the truth when he asked her to be his mistress. He didn't love her as much as she was in love with him. If he had been so in love with her, he would never get married to someone he didn't love, just for the sake of his family fortune. Her love would always be a secret, a love that is not acceptable by the community. She never wanted her love to be like that. What would she tell her children? I have an affair with someone else's husband? She would never stoop that low even if she loved the man so much.

She had wished she'd seen the truth sooner. God, she should listen to Naoko from the very start and she would never have to undergo such sadness. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger… and that's what happened to her. The experience made her stronger and more confident. She deserved the best in her life. But nothing seemed to interest her anymore. Guys, money, love… none seemed to make her head turn.

"Humor is funny when you're not the one in it and since I'm the one in it, I don't think I can laugh as much as you do," the guy said while Rika apologized.

"I'm sorry but it was so funny," Rika laughed a little bit, trying not to embarrass the guy anymore.

"I'm Izumi Sato but you can call me Izumi if you like," Izumi said with a charming smile plastered on his handsome face.

Rika nodded her head with a smile of her own, "Okay, Sato-san. Nice to meet you." Izumi was shocked for a moment when Rika called him Sato-san. He thought Rika would call him Izumi when she nodded her head. He smiled with a shake of his head. She was one of a kind after all.

"Well, we better get to the kitchen. I'm starving," Rika patted his shoulder with her other hand on her stomach. She then smiled with a wider smile and walked into the kitchen, leaving Izumi with his own thought.

He was a friendly guy. That was why he never bothered with formality and everyone called him Izumi without fail. Even the nurses in the hospital called him Izumi-san. Never his family name. Even when people met him for the first time, they would either call him Izumi or Izumi-san. Never Sato or Sato-san. But why he was so bothered with Rika calling him Sato-san? There were people that called him Sato but they were either with higher position than him or someone that was too cocky to call him Izumi. Unfortunately, Rika was not being cocky. She was being distant. If she was being cocky, he would just leave her be. But now, she was the interest of his eyes.

He thought he should let it go for the time being and went into the kitchen to meet with the sight of Rika helping Naoko with the dinner. He sat in front of Ken who could not stop smiling at him.

"So, what do you think of her? Is she your type?" Ken asked softly that Rika and Naoko couldn't hear him.

Izumi sighed and looked at Ken with disapproving eyes, "The last time I saw you, you were working in a hospital as a specialist. When did you change department? Did you just realize that a profession as a doctor is in on your head?"

"She's a nice person if you get to know her. Well, a little bit distant but overall, she's an interesting girl. In a good way, of course," Ken whispered to Izumi who had his left brow lifted at him.

"We'll have to wait and see then," Izumi turned his eyes when he heard Rika yelled 'hey' at Naoko who put cream on her nose purposely.

"Your 'wait and see' always gives me doubt. Why can't you just be straightforward?" Ken felt like strangling him. Naoko would be harrying him with questions after the two of them went home. He hated it when he did not have answers for every question that Naoko might ask him.

"I'm a straightforward person but I can't be straightforward with a girl like her. I might scare her away," Izumi said with his eyes still on Rika. That was all that Ken needed to know. Just with those words, Ken had all the answers to give to Naoko. Yup, Izumi found that Rika was an interesting person and he might like her. He was relieved. Naoko would be pleased. Everything was going just the way it was planned.

"Good to know you have your eyes on her. I'll give you her details later. Right now, I'm starving. You know, all the thinking I had to do for the both of you," Ken smiled and went behind the counter and hugged Naoko. He was whining that he was hungry.

"Okay, okay. We'll hurry it up. Sit there, boy," Naoko said which made Ken looked at her incredulously.

"Am I a dog to you?" Ken said with a hurt tone. Naoko and Rika giggled while Izumi tried to stifle a laugh.

"No, you're my beloved lover who is just too often sounds like a dog," Naoko said while Ken loosened his hug. Naoko quickly added, "Not just any dog, my dog that will always protect me."

"Then, you're a bitch," Ken smiled cunningly while Naoko had her mouth gaped at him but he too quickly added, "My bitch."

"Oh, God. Too cheesy for my ears," Rika brought the food to the table with her eyes still on Naoko and Ken who were pouting at her. She laughed heartily while Izumi kept his eyes on her. She was radiant with her laughter. But how could he make her radiant all the time and not distant all the time?

His thoughts were interrupted when Naoko called him and said that dinner was ready to be eaten. They ate peacefully with an occasional conversation about themselves.

* * *

**Sakura**

"A month? Wow, you're really doing all you can to make him suffer," Chiharu said with a smile plastered on her face.

"But don't you think it's a bit harsh? A month is a long time, I mean, too long. What if he gets bored and leaves you?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who kept throwing her eyes out of the window.

"But if they are telling the truth, Syaoran will do everything in his power to make Sakura loves him. It's a fair game," Chiharu said while Tomoyo took it to thought.

Tomoyo nodded, "Well, it's a fair game since it was always Sakura that took the initiative. Let him do his part now."

"I can't just meet him and say, 'Hello, how are you?' It'll be too awkward and I don't think I can see him when my heart can't accept what he did to me," Sakura explained while Tomoyo stroked her back and embraced her shoulders to give her a little bit of strength to go through her life that was getting harder and harder to deal with.

"You're going to have a wonderful life. So, don't lose faith. God will repay you with everything that you'd done," Tomoyo said, embracing Sakura tighter as if to shield her from anymore mischief. Chiharu sighed and got up from her seat and sat beside Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, guys. I don't know what I'll do without you guys," Sakura sobbed silently and hugged them back as tightly as they were hugging her.

"Don't stress yourself up. It's not good for the baby. You want your baby to be strong and healthy, right? So, you need to cheer up a bit. Be that cheerful Sakura I knew from junior high school that can even brightened up the dullest girl in our school," Chiharu said while Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"And who might be the dullest girl in the school? I wonder," Tomoyo grinned at Chiharu who glared at her.

"Don't ask something that you already know," Chiharu said. She was the dullest girl in the school. Exactly WAS the dullest girl in school. She used to be so dull that no one ever noticed she was even in the class. Until she meet with the brightest girl in the school. Well, not exactly met Sakura. She bumped into Sakura.

She was always been bullied at school. And it became even worse when she kept changing school. That was why Chiharu did all she could so that no one ever notice her but nothing can pass the eyes of the prey. She had fallen prey to irrational fear. She was scared of people trying to get to know her. She was afraid that when people get to know her and don't like her, they'll bully her. That's why she was always alone. Then, Sakura came into her life.

Sakura did everything to get her to be herself and not afraid of people trying to be her friends. After five months of intense instruction from Sakura and Tomoyo, she became what she is now. Yup, the happy-go-lucky, no-care-for-the-world-even-if-tomorrow-is-the-end-of-world and never-mess-up-with-my-friends-or-you'll-get-it-from-me Chiharu that people could not bully ever again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I really miss that timid Chiharu who wore those big spectacles so she could hide her big brown eyes," Tomoyo said innocently while Chiharu gave her a death glare.

"You can't kill her with that glare of yours. She's immune," Sakura said with a smile. Her friends were always the ones that make her happy and forget all her worries. If only Syaoran could be just like that. Someone she could count on when she was depressed. Someone she could hold on when she was weak. Someone she could get on together and never argue for something that not even worth fighting about.

"Of course, she's immune. She practically lives with Touya. His death glare is the killing glare. Mine just the bruising glare," Chiharu smirked at Tomoyo who was sulking.

"I'm not living with Touya. Don't make it sounds so scandalous. Of course I practically live with him. He's my finance director. He manages my money, not my life, okay?" Tomoyo said with fake anger. Chiharu and Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Yes, mum. We understand. We promise we won't do it ever again. Pinkie promise," Sakura said cutely with a little pout at Tomoyo. Tomoyo hugged her while yelling her usual 'kawaii!'

"My goodness. Tomoyo is being childish," Chiharu whined.

"There's a kid in everyone. I'm just expressing what others won't admit," Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Chiharu who stuck her tongue back at her.

"You're both like kids. So, I'm being a kindergarten teacher will do my job. Kids, it's passed bedtime. Now, everyone get up and go to your room. No buts. And there are no monsters in your closets. Hurry up," Sakura was talking like she was with six years old kids that did not want to go to sleep. Tomoyo and Chiharu could not help but laughed at Sakura's choice of words.

"But Sakura sensei, there's a Godzilla in my closet. I'm telling the truth. Yesterday, I heard its roars," Chiharu played along.

"Chi-Chan, that's no Godzilla. That's your stomach growling," Sakura smiled while Chiharu looked at her with gaped mouth. Tomoyo clapped her hands and started rolling around on the couch.

"That's a good one," Tomoyo laughed and Chiharu followed after. They stayed like that for another hour when Takashi came to pick up Chiharu.

"Your daddy's here, Chi-Chan!" Tomoyo yelled when she opened the door and met with Takashi's face.

"Takashi daddy, a kiss please," Chiharu said as Takashi smiled at their childish voices. Takashi gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth when Tomoyo gasped.

"Chi-Chan, your daddy is a perv. He kissed you on the mouth. No daddy kiss his daughter on the mouth," Tomoyo still with her childish voice.

Sakura chuckled with a shake of her head, "That's not a kiss, Tomo-Chan. That's CPR."

"Sakura, make her stop. And you too. Stop making jokes," Chiharu warned as Tomoyo laughed at her.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop. But it was so much fun making fun of you. It's fun, right, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who nodded her head.

"Takashi, do you think you can recommend any hospital for them? They're getting worse," Chiharu looked at Takashi who just smiled at them.

"Nope, sorry. I can't recommend any. They're too advanced for any hospital," Takashi said with Chiharu looking at him incredulously.

"Hooray to Takashi! Boo to Chiharu!" Tomoyo jumped with her hands in the air.

"You're so going to get it when we go home," Chiharu glared at him but Takashi just smiled at her.

"Are we playing punishment game tonight?" Takashi asked innocently while Sakura and Tomoyo had their mouths gaped at the two of them. Chiharu blushed and dragged Takashi from the door.

"Bye, guys. We're going," Chiharu waved without looking at them but there was a glare given to Takashi. He waved at them before getting into the car. Takashi was as calm as the sea even if Chiharu was like boiling lava. That was their relationship's strength. They seemed like they were going to tear each other apart but they were as strong as a steel. Everyone wished for a relationship that strong. But a wish is still a wish. It might come true or it can remain as wish.

"Her face was red," Tomoyo said with a laugh still lingering.

"Of course. She was embarrassed. Takashi loves playing with her emotions," Sakura said while Tomoyo nodded.

"Yup, he's an emotional freak. That's why he's a psychologist," Tomoyo said as they walked back into the house. Sakura said she wanted to take a rest and Tomoyo just nodded, giving her permission. She knew Sakura was still unstable. She did not want to pressure her anymore.

* * *

**Syaoran **

"Am I supposed to just sit and wait for a month?" Syaoran had his hands in his hair. He was trying to tear his hair out when Feimei came into the room.

"Are you sure you're okay to work today, Syaoran?" Feimei asked with a worried look.

"Yup, I'm fine. It's just that… it's nothing," Syaoran sighed while Feimei smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry. A month will be gone in a blink of an eye," Feimei said as she walked into the room as Syaoran sighed deeply. She sat in front of him while waiting for him to start the first conversation.

"I want her now. I know I did her wrong but I want her here right beside me," Syaoran said with his eyes looking at his sister.

"I know. I miss her too," Feimei nodded her head. Syaoran kept sighing as he put his head on his arms that were lying on the desk.

"How is she? Did she look sad when you meet her?" Syaoran asked as Feimei could not see his eyes that were shielded by his arms.

"She looks fine, I think. A little sad but she's fine. And to think, she looked a little chubby," Feimei tried to remember the last time when she met Sakura.

"A little chubby?" Syaoran lifted his head and looked at Feimei incredulously.

"What? You don't want her if she's chubby? You're the cause of it. Stress can make you feel hungry all the time," Feimei glared at him but Syaoran just shook his head.

"I'll take her just the way she is. She's going to be beautiful even if she's chubby," Syaoran said while Feimei smiled proudly at her little brother.

"That's my brother," Feimei ruffled his hair but Syaoran glared at her for messing up his hair which had already been messy since he was born.

"What? It's already a mess. I'm just making it messier," Feimei stuck her tongue at Syaoran.

"Stop it. I hate it when you mess with my hair," Syaoran said with anger sipping in his voice. Feimei pouted and started to sulk.

"You're evil. You let Sakura played with it but not your sister. No fair," Feimei said as she folded her arms in front of her. Having his sister said that, it really reminded him of the time when Sakura was with him. She usually ruffled his hair affectionately when she talked to him. That was when they were not fighting. If they were quarreling, he won't let her touch it. Who knows what anger could make her do to his hair. He usually hates it when anyone tries to mess with his hair but never Sakura. How could he miss that? She was the only one after his mother that had the chance to play with his hair without getting a glare or a yell.

"Don't tell me you just realize that too," Feimei said when she looked at Syaoran's face that was telling her that he just realized something that he should had known sooner.

"Feimei, I need a favour," Syaoran grabbed her shoulders with his strong hands. Martial arts were really doing him good.

"Is that a question or an order?" Feimei asked.

"An order. Go meet Sakura again and ask her to let me meet up with her sooner. I can't take it anymore," Syaoran shook his sister violently. Feimei grabbed his hands to make him stop shaking her.

"An order isn't a favour," Feimei held her head that was spinning after all that shaking he did to her.

"Please, I'm begging you. I can't do this anymore," Syaoran pleaded with his eyes but Feimei shook her head.

"That can't be done. If I meet her and ask her to make it sooner, she might never meet you ever again. You just have to wait. She's too sad to meet you. You can't pressure her for your own convenience," Feimei became serious while Syaoran banged his head on the desk when he knew what Feimei said was right.

"But how can I make her heart mine when I can't even meet her?" Syaoran mumbled which made Feimei smacked his head.

"Don't be such a baby. You're a grown man. You should know what to do when you want something or someone. If she doesn't want to meet you, you have to do something that can make her never forget you," Feimei said with determined eyes. Syaoran smiled when something did light up in his head after hearing what his sister had said to him.

He had a smile lingering on his face. Feimei knew that face. Her brother was going to make a move now.

"What are you going to do now, Syaoran? I know that face. You're going to make her fall for you again, right?" Feimei asked, curious of what her brother would do to make Sakura love him again. She knew Sakura still loves her brother. But something in her heart was holding her back. Anyone who had been through what she had to go through would do what she was doing right then. Anyone who was heartbroken would do what she did. Syaoran had hurt her so much.

She was doing everything she could for Syaoran to love her but nothing seemed to flutter his heart. He did everything the other way round. When Sakura wanted him to defend her, he would just sit there, watching her being so helpless. When she wanted him to embrace her, he would just stand there, doing nothing but left her hanging. When she wanted him to be dependable to her, he would just walk out, leaving her behind. Who can stand that?

Now, when she did walk out of his life, he seemed to do things the other way round too. He was chasing after her. He was going to catch her no matter what happen. It was a good thing but it seemed a little bit too late to realize the love he felt for her when she was running away from him. It would be tiring for the both of them. Running and chasing. It would require a lot of energy and they would have to stop eventually. And when they do, they would be something good. They would be lovely, something beautiful to her eyes and her heart. They would be strong and could never be broken.

"Sakura, I'll never let you forget me. I'll make sure of that," Syaoran mumbled as he left the room and left Feimei's question hanging in the air. He was too happy to even listen to her. Feimei let it go for once or else, she would have knocked him down for ignoring her.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**maleesha: Haha… He's so going to suffer… But I can't tell you what Vale would do to Sakura… If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait…**

**da1wholuvanime: The reason has to be kept at all costs… I can't tell you just yet… But we'll get there eventually… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait…**

**rosedreamer101: Thanks for making me feel so appreciated… Hope you like this chap… Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait… ;)**

**Kandygurl4: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait…**

**sunmoonsandstars: Thanks for waiting for this story… And sorry for the long wait… thanks for reviewing…**

**anonymous: I'm so happy that you love the story… Hope to hear from you soon… Thanks for reviewing… I'm flattered that you like the story… Can Syaoran wait for a month? You'll have to see what he do in next chap… Hehehe… I'm being evil…**

**boo: I really love reading your reviews… It makes me feel like someone is watching over me… Thanks… And if there are a lot of grammatical or spelling errors… I'm sorry…**

**Cherry Akira Li: Good suggestions… And thanks for reviewing…**

**rondallagurl: Yup… A month… Sorry… Can't tell you the details… The story won't be interesting if I tell you but you'll get to know it eventually…**

**lunarmidnightwolf: Luv you too for reviewing… Thanks…**

**kewlKagome: Don't worry… I hate her too… When the author hates her own made-up character… that means…. You know what will be of her… I'm being nice by not telling you what I'll do to her… Hehehe… ;)**

**emerald luvr: Can't kill her now… But eventually… hehe… When I'd used up all her evilness… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will have to wait… I'm finishing the 11****th**** chapter of Heaven's Eye first… But right now… my assignments are calling me… Catch you guys later… And please… R&R…**


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Flowers!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait… Mid-term was taking over my time… Huhuhu… I can't even write a single line with mid-term going on…**

**Well… Here the fifth chap of Wished I'd Seen The Truth Sooner… Hope you enjoy it…**

**21/10/10: My sister's 20th birthday! Happy birthday sis! Though I can't celebrate with her since we're living in two different countries... She's in Galway right now... pursuing her dream and I'm here in Malaysia... Study hard and happy birthday again... Here's the edited chapter 5... hope you like it... I'm finally writing chapter 7... wish the lazy bug won't come again... pray for me... =)**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 5: Stupid Flowers!**

"Sakura sensei, the headmistress wants to meet you straight away," a fellow teacher said to Sakura when she arrived at the entrance gate of the kindergarten. Sakura frowned but the fellow teacher just smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't do anything bad, right?" she said to herself. The headmistress did not usually call her as soon as she stepped her foot at the entrance. Something must have happened. She walked hurriedly to the headmistress's office. She knocked the door and took a deep breath. She heard the usual sweet voice, asking her to come in. She opened the door and was expecting the usual lady sitting on her chair behind a big table but was greeted by a very unexpected sight.

"Okudera-san, what happened to your office? What's with all these flowers? Are we going to have a festival here? Flowers aren't allowed here, right?" Sakura asked while trying to get to where the headmistress was. The flowers were blocking her way.

"I should be asking that to you, Sakura sensei," Nanako said to Sakura as Sakura finally reached her table..

"What this got to do with me?" Sakura frowned and sat in front of her. Nanako took a card from one of the bouquets of flowers and gave it to Sakura. Sakura opened the card and read it silently. Sakura turned her eyes back to the headmistress with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he'll…" Sakura was cut off.

"Of course you didn't know he'll send you this many flowers. If you knew, you won't let him do it. I know he's a rich person but I don't care about it since you're one of the best teachers I have in this kindergarten. But this isn't a way to show his affection. I don't need this kind of publicity for the school. The only publicity we need in this school is from our students. We're professionals and I know you're a professional teacher. If he wants to send you flowers, then send it to your house. Don't send it to the school. I'll consider it if it is a bouquet. But this is quite a lot, Sakura sensei. I can't even open my drawers with all these flowers. I don't think it's appropriate for him to do this. Some of the people here are allergic to flowers. That's why they were put in my office. I don't want to danger my staffs and my students," Nanako suddenly became serious and looked at Sakura who was so clueless; she just stayed silent without looking at the headmistress. Nanako had never talked to her like that. But her points were all considerable true. She just didn't want anything bad happen in the school. It would be bad for the school if the news gets out.

"I'm going to send all these flowers back to your house. Is that okay?" Nanako asked while Sakura shook her head reluctantly.

"No, send them to this address," Sakura said as she wrote Tomoyo's address in a paper. Nanako frowned and looked at Sakura who knew she had to tell the headmistress the reason whether she liked it or not. She was concerned with her staffs and Sakura was her favorite, unfortunately. What made matter worse was that she was a classmate of her mother. She was so in too deep.

"I'm not living there right now," Sakura answered even though Nanako didn't ask her the question. Her eyes were telling Sakura that she would listen to her.

"I had a fight with him," Sakura said softly.

Nanako smiled and sighed at her, "That's what makes him do the unexpected, huh?"

"I'll talk to him. I'm sorry I give you this kind of… of disturbance," Sakura said and bowed at her. She left the room and went to the teachers' room. Some were smiling at her while some were glaring at her. Chiharu came and sat beside her with a smile plastered on her face.

"I heard the news," Chiharu said, laughing.

"It's not a funny matter, Chiharu. I got scolded because of his stupidity," Sakura glared at her while Chiharu stopped laughing and looked at her.

"He's being romantic. You do remember that you want him to get your heart, right?" Chiharu asked while Sakura sighed.

"Not like this. This is ridiculous. He's being unprofessional. This is my workplace. He doesn't own everything in this world. He chose the wrong place to be romantic," Sakura said with a deep sigh.

"Then, you should tell him where and when is the right time to be romantic," Chiharu said, suddenly getting annoyed with Sakura's behaviour.

"Chiharu, do not provoke me," Sakura glared at her as she sat on her seat.

"Even if you don't want to see his face, at least, just… at least talk to him. I know you're being hard-to-get, but he's getting insecure with you not talking to him," Chiharu explained while Sakura opened a book and wrote something in it.

"Are you talking for his sake or my baby's sake?" Sakura asked which stunned Chiharu. She knew she could never get mad at Sakura. Her mood swings were doing their job.

"I'm talking for your sake. I don't want you regretting your own decision afterwards," Chiharu said and got up, leaving Sakura with her own mood swings.

Sakura just let Chiharu went away without saying sorry or thank you. She was looking at her phone as if she wanted to crash it with her eyes. If only she was a Superman, she would already do that but being a mere simple human, she did what she has to do. She looked for Syaoran's number and pushed the green button and waited for the dial tone to disappear and the voice of her husband to take over.

"Hello," the first word that Sakura heard.

"Hello, it's me," Sakura said. She realized that Syaoran knew that she was calling but still she made known that she was the one calling him.

"Sakura, I mi…" she could hear his smile with his voice but she immediately cut him off. She didn't want to hear anything from him. At least, not now.

"What's with the flowers?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"They're for you, of course," Syaoran answered without hesitation.

"What are they for?" Sakura asked again.

"They are 'I'm-sorry flowers'. Just for you," Syaoran answered with a smile still lingering on his face. He was doing something drastic just to get to her.

"You're making it difficult here. Don't send flowers or anything to me at my workplace. There are people who are allergic to pollen and flowers here. I don't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to them. I love my job and I'm really going to hate anyone trying to take that away from me," Sakura explained. Syaoran didn't even cut her off. He usually gets angry when anyone doesn't appreciate his effort.

She did hear him sighed deeply and stayed silent for quite a long time, "If you're not going to talk, I'm going to hang up." Sakura said when Syaoran stayed silent.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up. I was just thinking what I have to do to get you back. I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to you. I realized that I don't want anything but you in my life," Syaoran said with pleading voice.

"You don't have to do anything. I don't want to force you to do anything anymore," Sakura said, her voice quivering a bit.

"No, I want to. I want to have you back in my life. Two days without you and I realized how much I need you in my life. I love you, Sakura. Please give me a second chance," Syaoran heard the quiver in her voice but said nothing about it. She was hesitating and that meant that he still got a chance.

"I'd given you so many chances but you just let them pass. If two days could make you realized how much you love me, I wonder what a month would do to you. I don't want to believe your words anymore, Syaoran. Your words had done me so much pain," Sakura walked out of the teachers' room as she knew that the teachers were listening to her. She didn't want anyone knowing about their sudden separation except her close friends and family. She didn't need unnecessary publicity for their marriage.

"I know I took you for granted but I'm really sorry. I love you so much and I know I realized it a little bit too late but you know me better than anyone else. I'm not too familiar with all this new emotions I'm feeling for you," Syaoran was trying to explain everything to her.

"It's too late, Syaoran. I don't want anything to do with you," Sakura was stifling her sobs, so that Syaoran could not hear her.

"If you don't want anything to do with me, why did you promise my family that you would meet up with me after a month? What are you playing at?" Syaoran was frustrated. Sakura was being hard-to-get and playing with his patience which was getting thin each time he heard her voice. He missed her so much.

"See, you're showing your true color. And it's not even a month yet," Sakura's voice was trembling and Syaoran suddenly realized that Sakura was crying.

"Are you crying?" Syaoran asked, his voice smooth and gentle.

"I have a cold," Sakura hedged but Syaoran knew better.

"But you sure sound fine to me awhile ago," Syaoran was trying to get a direct answer from her but seemed to fail to do so.

"I'm going to hang up. I have class to take care," Sakura suddenly said and was to hang up when Syaoran stopped her. Again.

"What now?" Sakura was getting restless with all his questions. She shouldn't call him. He was getting the better end from this. She did not like it even a bit.

"I won't send you anything to the kindergarten. I know you're fed up with me but I'll show you how much I love you and you're going to come back to me and I'm going to make sure you stay with me forever. I'll love you forever and we're going to be happy together," Syaoran said while Sakura just listened to him. His words were sweet but Sakura didn't want to be caught up in his words.

"I'll wish you good luck then. Bye," Sakura said and finally hung up the phone. Syaoran was shocked for a moment but put his phone on the desk. He stared at it for quite a good five minutes before banging his head on the table.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm so stupid. How could I forget about that?" Syaoran said to himself. Sakura had told him before that flowers with pollen were not allowed in the school. Some of the students have severe allergic to them. He just asked the florist to send the flowers without checking if there were pollens in them. Of course, she would be mad. He should have listened more carefully to what Sakura had told him and now it was too late.

"Okay, I know you're an idiot but I never thought I see the day you would admit it so ardently especially in front of me," Eriol's voice was heard which made Syaoran turned his eyes to the door where Eriol was leaning on.

"Don't you know it's impolite to come into a room without a knock?" Syaoran glared at him. Eriol smirked and walked towards him, "I did but you seemed too engaged in your conversation."

"You heard me?" Syaoran asked as his eyes followed Eriol who was sitting in front of him.

"No, I'm a gentleman. I would never eavesdrop on others," Eriol smiled smugly.

"Your smile tells me otherwise," Syaoran leaned on his chair.

"I like knowing I have that effect on you even if I don't know a thing about what you're talking about and with who. But I think I have the slightest idea who you're talking with from that look on your face," Eriol stretched his arms and smirked at him.

"And who do you have in your mind?" Syaoran asked with his brow raised at him.

"It's Mr. Chan, right?" Eriol could not help but laughed when Syaoran gave him an incredulous look at him.

"It's Sakura. But from the look on your face, you'd made her pissed off again, right?" Eriol sighed at Syaoran who was getting irritated with all the people trying to put the blame on him. It was his mistake. He knew that but everyone was not perfect. So, why couldn't they just let it go and let life runs the way it should.

"I sent her a few bunches of flowers but I got scolded. How could I forget? She told me before that flowers aren't allowed in the kindergarten," Syaoran explained and this time, Eriol was the one with disbelief look on his face.

"It is really a few bunches?" Eriol asked. He knew Syaoran would mess up. He was not used to the courting etiquette. He was more of the type that hit-it-and-quit-it as soon as he set eyes on someone. He never had to use any effort to get the girl.

"Yeah," Syaoran averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. Eriol knew that he was lying. He could never lie to Eriol. He usually did the guilty gestures if he was lying to Eriol. He was so cold to others but when it comes to Eriol's scrutiny, he would always succumb to himself.

"Is that your way to show your affection or is that your way to ask for forgiveness?" Eriol asked. Syaoran was hesitated to answer the question when he saw the look on Eriol's face that could either tell him that he would have to answer the question correctly or Eriol would start bashing him with his speech of gentlemen etiquette.

"Both?" Syaoran hated it when it sounded like a question.

"That is so not romantic! That what Tomoyo would say to you if she is right here in front of you," Eriol shook his head.

"I just want to make it grand," Syaoran sighed.

"That's not grand. That's idiotic, stupid. Are you sure you want her back in your life?" Tomoyo's voice was heard from the door.

"How are you here?" Syaoran frowned at the sudden appearance of Tomoyo.

"I did recall that I own a car. I drove my car of course. I never thought I see the day the famous playboy on Earth, Li Syaoran would degrade to becoming this," Tomoyo pointed at Syaoran while looking at Eriol with a gaped mouth.

"I don't know, my dear. He seems normal to me. Maybe something in his head?" Eriol rubbed his chin as if was thinking.

"If you two are here to provoke me, leave!" his voice was becoming a little bit higher than usual.

"Okay, okay. No need for the hostility," Tomoyo said and sat beside Eriol without even asking for his permission. Even after annoying him to hell.

"Why are you here? You didn't tell me you going to be here," Eriol asked, a little bit curious but what he really wanted to do was to stop the biting fight between his cousin and his girlfriend.

"Why? I can't be here?" Tomoyo asked with a hurt look on her face.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. You always call me before you come. Why the sudden visit?" Eriol asked, trying to comfort his hurt girlfriend.

"I miss you," Tomoyo smiled and embraced Eriol tightly while Syaoran rolled his eyes at them.

"Cut the cheesy act. If you're trying to make me jealous, it sure didn't work," Syaoran said while Tomoyo glared at him.

"A lorry of flowers is on the way to my house. So, the voice in my head told me to ask what on earth was the sender had on his mind when he sent all that flowers. Are you insane? Are you trying to make some kind of flowers exhibition at my house?" Tomoyo said angrily.

"I sent it to the kindergarten. Why are they sent to your house?" Syaoran frowned at her. Tomoyo stayed silent as she suddenly realized her anger made her usual rationality thrown through the window.

"Unless…" realization shown on his face and Tomoyo did not know how to make it go away from his face.

"She's staying at your house," Syaoran said what Tomoyo didn't want him to say because that was the truth.

"Don't say that. I don't want you to," Tomoyo shook her head. Her anger dissipated with the realization on his face. She usually can counter everything that came her way but Syaoran was one hell of a person to convince. And if he was convinced about something, it would very hard to convince him otherwise.

"It's true, right? If she isn't staying there, she won't send the flowers to your house," Syaoran asked, wanted to be convinced that he was right even if he knew from the look on her face, it was the truth.

"No, she isn't staying with me. Maybe she knew you'll know where she lives if she sends it to her place. She has been calculating for every possibility," Tomoyo explained while Eriol took hold of her cold hands. Sakura would be so mad with her that she would kick her all the way to the moon if she knew she let it slipped.

"No! You're lying. I know she's staying with you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've go and meet with her and all this nonsense will not be happening to me," Syaoran yelled at her which made her go rigid. Eriol stroked her back while glaring at his cousin.

"You don't have to yell at her. She's doing what a friend supposed to do when her best friend is heartbroken," Eriol defended Tomoyo.

"And what is it that a friend supposes to do when her friend is heartbroken? Lock her away? Stop kidding me! That's running away!" Syaoran couldn't stop yelling. He was so angry with Tomoyo. She should have told him that Sakura was staying with her.

"Hey! Stop it. Don't blame it on Tomoyo. She did nothing wrong. She's just doing what Sakura wants. And if Sakura doesn't want to meet you, she has got nothing to do with it," Eriol backed her up again while Tomoyo got her confidence back.

"This is what you never do for her, Syaoran," she said while Syaoran frowned, didn't get what she was getting at.

"What?" Syaoran was still angry with her.

"You never defend her like Eriol did for me. You never protect her like you should have. You never, even for once, do anything to make her heart loves you. And now, when you finally lose her, you put the blame on me. I admit I'm to blame for not telling you that she is staying with me but that's it. You got yourself to blame for chasing her away," Tomoyo finally said. Syaoran was clueless. He just looked at Tomoyo and knew that she was telling the truth. He needed a let-out for his anger. And the first thing that came his way was Tomoyo. And he just burst.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't let it out on you. I just want her back in my life. I see her everywhere. Even when I sleep, I dream of her. I'm getting sick without her," Syaoran explained while sighing. Tomoyo nodded and smiled at him.

"Yup, you're one sick playboy… ops… sick ex-playboy who had his heart caught by a simple, normal kindergarten teacher who loves you so much. That's for sure," Eriol smirked at him.

"Stop insulting me," Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"And don't send anymore flowers to her. She hates it when people give her flowers," Tomoyo warned.

"Eh, she hates it? She loves flowers," Syaoran frowned. Every girl he had dated loved flowers especially red roses. Why would Sakura hated flowers? He knew Sakura loved flowers. She said she loved them when they took a stroll when they had their honeymoon.

"She loves flowers. That she does. She's just not very keen with people giving her flowers that were cut and wrapped up. She just doesn't like idea of killing something to make her happy. Cutting the flowers and then put them into bouquet. It's the same as if you kill a deer and put it to display. It's killing, just the same. That's how she sees things. And you just did something she hated. You're killing the flowers that will eventually wilt. You're destroying the beauty that should be cherished and shared with everyone. Hell, I don't usually get how she's thinking about things but she got me there. She isn't your typical girl, Syaoran," Tomoyo explained earnestly to Syaoran. She wanted to help them. She wanted them to have a happy family. She did not want Sakura to be living her life as a single mother. The baby deserved better. So did Sakura. She deserved the best in life and Tomoyo would make sure she won't settle for second best.

Syaoran frowned and looked at Tomoyo, "Then what I'm going to send her?"

"Send anything but flowers. Something that will last forever. Not some mere flowers that will wilt after three or four days. Something to tell her how you really feel. Use your imagination. I'm so not going to think for you," Tomoyo said. Syaoran rubbed his forehead as if thinking and suddenly smiled which really gave the creeps to Tomoyo.

"Okay, whatever you think, make sure it doesn't involve blood and knife. I'm out of here. Got work to do. Bye, Hun," Tomoyo gave a kiss to Eriol and left the office.

* * *

**Sakura **

Afternoon finally came when Chiharu talked to Sakura. Sakura knew she shouldn't let her anger out on Chiharu. She was just telling the truth but sometimes, the truth was so bitter to swallow, like a bitter medicine. It's bitter but it made you healthy. Just like the truth. It's agonizing but it let you see what you should.

"Are you going back to your family's house?" Chiharu asked while Sakura nodded her head as she put all the things on her desk according to its place.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I know you're just worried about me," Sakura said with eyes pleading to her.

"Don't sweat it. I know you didn't mean it. Your mood swings were in charge this morning. It's usual for a pregnant lady like you to have mood swings. I'm sure I can handle a few angry words from you," Chiharu patted her back to calm her.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"So, do you want to accompany you to your house? I know you would be nervous. Maybe if I go with you, it won't be too scary. You know, that Touya monster that living the house," Chiharu said with a smile. Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I won't be scared of that monster. He won't bite me," Sakura said. Chiharu walked her to the gate and bid her goodbye while Sakura waved at her and went her way to her father's house.

She took a train and went straight the house. Even though she was so nervous, she was determined to tell her family about her staying at Tomoyo's and the most important matter at hand, her pregnancy. She reached the house eventually but her heartbeats were increasing with each step she took. Her hands were holding the doorknob tightly but she didn't turn it.

"You sure love hanging around the front door, huh?" she was startled to hear a voice behind her that she let go of the knob and jumped a little.

"Onii-Chan! Stop doing that! You're freaking me out," Sakura put her hands on her heart that was beating so hard, either because of nervousness or the shock that her brother just gave her.

"Are you coming in or not?" Touya asked as Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"What did he do this time?" Touya asked while Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry… the chap ends like that… Hehehe… But that's it… Please R & R… Luv u all**

**

* * *

**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Angie-ange: He's doing something stupid… But I'm sorry he didn't anything more romantic… I can't think of anything romantic right now… Huhuhu…**

**kauju-gaki-kawaii: I'm sorry I took a long time to update… Got mid-term exam to worry… Huhuhu… Hope you enjoy and I can't tell the details either… It won't interesting if I tell you… Hehehehe**

**sunmoonsandstar: Thank you so much for the review… Hehehe… Sorry for the long wait but it can't be help… Huhuhu…**

**Cherry Akira Li: Sorry for the long wait and I'm happy that you like the story… Thanks and don't forget to R & R…**

**rondallagurl: Yup! He's a dimwit! Hahaha… But he did do something stupid in this chap… Thanks for reviewing… Luv U!**

**animelikr: Thanks for liking my evil way.. Hahaha… My sis I'm evil to the core… But I believe I'm a nice person but I can be evil when I want to… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing…**

**rosedreamer101: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter… ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mood Swings Isn't Exactly

**21/10/10: The edited chapter 6... though I think I don't do any editing for this chapter... only a few grammar maybe... but my grammar isn't very good since English is my second language... so please be nice... =D... hope you like it... I'm writing chapter 7 right now... still on the 4th page though... It would probably take some time since I have to go to Singapore tomorrow and I will start working on Monday.. I'll try finishing it up at night.. three days would be enough, I think... so let's cross our fingers and wish for the best... okay.. R&R...**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 6: Mood Swings Isn't Exactly Your Best Virtue**

"Huh?" Sakura frowned at him.

"Don't 'huh' me. I ask a simple question. What did he do this time?" Touya asked again.

"Am I that predictable?" Sakura asked back while Touya lifted his right brow at Sakura.

"It's a record, really. You usually come here three days after every fight you had with him. I thought I will see you on Friday night. So, seeing you here after I sent you back yesterday, I have the slightest idea that he's surely had made you really mad," Touya explained while Sakura said on the couch while Touya turned on the TV.

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"You didn't answer mine too," Touya looked at Sakura while sitting in front of her. They stayed in the awkward silence when Sakura finally took a deep sigh.

"Why are you so calm?" Sakura asked. Touya turned his eyes from the TV and looked at Sakura.

"I was talking to Otou-san last night and he made me see his points. I hate to see that unhappy eyes you always have when you're with him but I know you love him so much that it hurts. And I didn't make it easier for you either. So, I'll try supporting you and I'm going to stop making your life so miserable though I still hate him and I will, I repeat, I WILL hate him all my life," Touya explained without looking at Sakura. He kept on pushing the buttons and looked at the TV. He was embarrassed but Sakura was touched by his words. It was not an everyday thing to hear him considering her relationship with Syaoran. Her father always knows what is right and wrong for them both. Sakura smiled with tears glistening in her eyes as she walked towards Touya and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you, Onii-Chan," Sakura smiled happily, forgetting her current problems. Touya patted her head and smiled back at her. They stayed that way for a moment when Fujitaka came into the house with a smile plastered on his still handsome face. Seeing his children cuddling together made his heart swell with happiness.

"Tadaima," Fujitaka said and sat on the couch that was before occupied by Sakura.

"Okairi, Otou-san," Sakura smiled, still oblivious to her real objective for coming there.

"You two seem very content with each other. Did Touya do something good for you?" Fujitaka asked, his voice sounded a little tired.

"Yup, he just approved of my relationship with Syaoran and he said he's going to bear being with Syaoran once in awhile," Sakura smiled happily at her father while Touya looked at her incredulously.

"I didn't say that," Touya looked at his father who was chuckling at him. He knew better what Touya could tolerate and it didn't include any part of Li Syaoran.

"But it sounded like that. Am I wrong?" Sakura asked with eyes so pure that Touya went speechless.

"Why are you here anyway?" Touya asked, directing himself away from the current question. Sakura suddenly was reminded of her real reasons for being there and that include her heartbreak and happiness.

"I'm staying at Tomoyo's. I thought you should know about that," Sakura said with bated breath.

"And why is that?" Fujitaka asked calmly while Touya tried to convert the sounds that Sakura made into full sentences.

"I had a fight, a really big fight. So, I decided to go to Tomoyo's before it gets worse," Sakura said. She was telling the truth that she had a big fight with Syaoran but what she didn't tell was that she was so heartbroken that she left the mansion before her heart broke into pieces.

"What did he do to you?" Touya yelled. He knew from the first day he met Syaoran, he didn't like him. It was not the usual dislike when Sakura had a pursuer. It was pure hate. He hated him to his gut.

"It was basically because of you but the fight dragged into something worse," Sakura explained which made Touya stop his yelling. This was what his father had told him. His constant interferences in Sakura's relationship with Syaoran would only worsen the bond that Sakura wanted to make with him.

"He doesn't deserve you. God, I'd been telling you like a thousand times by now," Touya suddenly felt like shaking Sakura, hard. Just to make her come to her senses. He got up and was wearing his coat when Sakura spoke. She knew Touya would go and meet Syaoran to scold him and make her already cracked relationship into pieces.

"I'm pregnant. I thought you should know that too," Sakura spoke while Touya digested everything that she had told them. First, her big fight, and then her pregnancy. He didn't know whether to be mad or happy. It was all mixed up. He wanted to be mad at Syaoran but at the same time, he wanted to be happy to have a nephew or niece of his own.

"What?" He hated it when it came out like that. He didn't want to shout at her but his head was so messed up that the only word that could come out from his mouth was what. His usual angry what.

He put his coat back on the couch and sat beside Sakura. Fujitaka was clueless for a moment before asking her the inevitable question.

"Does Syaoran know about it?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura just shook her head in denial.

"Are you planning to tell him?" Fujitaka asked again while Sakura shook her head again.

"Stop shaking your head and say something," Touya was suddenly annoyed with Sakura's constant head shaking. He needed answers; not some mere shaking of head would answer that. Even if Syaoran was a jerk to his sister, he knew better that his future nephew or niece would need his or her father. Sakura could not raise him or her alone. He didn't want Sakura's child to undergo the childhood that he had. He was happy with his childhood but sometimes he would feel lonely without their mother and Sakura was feeling the same too though she didn't show it.

"I don't want him to want me just for the baby," Sakura answered slowly. Touya softened a bit when Sakura said that. She was hurting and any more hurting would break her apart. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"But still, you will have to tell him later. He will know about it sooner or later," Fujitaka advised her but she just buried her face into Touya's chest.

"I'd rather the latter," she mumbled to herself but Touya heard her.

"Why are you always choosing the wrong things for your life?" Touya gritted his teeth while still holding her close to him.

"Syaoran is not a thing and I'm not always choosing the wrong things for my life," Sakura stated. She loosened his embrace and looked at him with a glare.

Touya smirked at her, "Oh, yeah? Then, kindly tell me why you are always in danger when he was with you? You almost get killed by a petty slut of his."

"Onii-Chan, I've told you to let go of that matter. It was in the past," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, why don't you stay here? We can look after you here," Fujitaka looked at her daughter who looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'd better stay at Tomoyo's. It's closer to the kindergarten. So, you won't have to send me there every day," Sakura explained but what she didn't tell was she doesn't want her family to be worried about her. She was always their constant worry in these past few years.

"Hey, but…" Touya was cut off when Fujitaka shook his head at him. His father must have his own reasons for not trying to persuade Sakura to stay in their house.

"You can stay with Tomoyo but be sure to visit us once in a while. I need to know that you're well-behaved," Fujitaka said, trying to lighten up the tense mood and succeeded in doing so. Sakura pouted at her father and puffed her cheeks.

"I'll make dinner. Otou-san and Onii-Chan seem tired. So, I'll take the liberty to make dinner," Sakura smiled as she got up from the couch.

"Liberty?" Touya scoffed at her.

"Yup, it means you're not allowed in the kitchen until I call you to eat. I've the freedom to cook whatever I want without you two interfering," Sakura stuck her tongue at him. Fujitaka smiled at his children and got up too.

"I'm going to take a shower while you two start round two," Fujitaka said and went upstairs.

"We're not wrestling, Otou-san," Sakura pouted again and went into the kitchen while Touya laughed at her.

"While you amuse yourself, maybe you should take a shower too. You're so stink that it makes me dizzy. Go, go!" Sakura pinched her nose while shooing her brother to his room.

"You're unbelievable. And who was the one that hugged me just now? Pregnancy did do wonders to women," Touya said while walking upstairs.

"I heard you!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"You're supposed to hear that!" Touya yelled back at her.

"You're evil, evil brother! I'll get you later," Sakura opened the fridge and looked at what she had to make an edible dinner for them. That was the least she could do to ease her guilt. She kept coming back to the house when she had problems with Syaoran. Sometimes she felt ashamed getting them involved in her marriage life. She was supposed to be independent after getting married but she was doing the opposite.

She was frying the egg when Touya came behind her. He saw that Sakura was thinking as she had the lost look on her face.

"Oi, it's going to get burn if you keep daydreaming," Touya said from behind her. She was startled that she dropped the ladle.

"My goodness! Stop startling me!" Sakura said while picking up the ladle. She put it in the sink and took another one as the egg was really getting burnt. Just a little bit though. She quickly put it on a plate.

"You really burnt it," Touya said matter-of-factly.

"It's still edible. Stop making a fuss over it," Sakura frowned while Touya chuckled because Sakura suddenly took offence of him insulting her cooking.

"You're supposed to get better with cooking since you're married. But since you're married to the obnoxious guy named Li Syaoran, you aren't allowed to touch anything literally harmful to you," Touya said while Sakura kept her frown intact on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, still couldn't get a grip of what her brother was trying to say to her.

"You know, fire burns, so you mustn't walk into the kitchen, knife cuts, so you shouldn't play with it," Touya explained with Sakura frowning at him.

"He isn't like that. He never makes me do such things," Sakura defended him even if he had done her wrong.

"I know. I was just trying to piss you off so you can become yourself back," Touya mumbled to himself and Sakura didn't seem to hear him as she was standing in front of the stove while he opened the fridge to take a drink out.

"You're like a monster when you're angry. He won't make you do anything that can get him under the wrath of the kicking monster," Touya said loudly. Sakura was so furious that she took the ladle that was in the sink and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it and looked at her horridly.

"You never send anything flying before. Pregnant women are scary when they're mad," Touya took the ladle that was landing on the floor after giving it a skeptical look as if it would get up and launch itself at him.

"You're lucky I didn't use the knife," Sakura said while washing the frying pan. Touya came behind her and handed the ladle to her. Sakura took the ladle and put it into the sink with a glare given to him.

"Tomorrow's headline, 'A pregnant murder killed her brother with a ladle.'" Touya said which made Sakura loosened her glare.

"As if a ladle would kill you," she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Who knows what you could do? You had never sent anything flying at me, and a ladle almost hit my head," Touya was trying to make his point.

"I just felt like banging your head. You know, just to get back to my senses," Sakura explained with a sigh. Touya lifted his brow and looked at her incredulously.

"You want to get back to your senses but in order to do so, you want to bang my head. I think there's something wrong with you," Touya frowned while Sakura just smiled at him. She took three big juicy lemons from the fridge and put them on the table. She then took a knife while Touya suddenly had goose bumps all over his body when he heard what Sakura said afterwards.

"Where else can I relieve my stress if not on you?" Sakura cut the lemons as Touya shuddered a bit.

"Don't throw that knife at me. I want to see your beautiful child before you kill me," Touya said while Sakura chuckled.

"I won't kill you, Onni-Chan. I'm not that cruel, you know? But can I kill you after I give birth?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You're a devil," Touya smirked at her. He knew Sakura was joking with him but his blood was getting cold, just listening to her playful but horrendous words.

"I was just kidding. You should look at your face. It's priceless," Sakura couldn't stop laughing while taking out the juice from the lemons.

"Pregnant woman isn't supposed to use such vulgar words. The baby might become a delinquent like the father," Touya smirked again, having the supposedly upper hand on her.

"He's not a delinquent. He's a top-notch student in his university age. You don't have the right to accuse him of things that he is not. You should stop that bad manner of yours," Sakura frowned at him.

"You're becoming more and more annoying," Touya said with a solemn face. Sakura suddenly went silent and turned her back on him. He was glad to get Sakura to keep silent for a moment. He got up and was about to put his drink into the sink when he saw tears running down her cheeks silently.

"Hey…" Touya was becoming restless after seeing her tears.

"I'm really that annoying, am I? Syaoran must think I am too, right?" Sakura asked while looking at her brother. Touya sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Idiot! I don't mean it that way. You know how I am. Do you really think I'll think you're annoying?" Touya said as he stroked her back, trying to comfort her. She just buried her face into his chest and shook her head.

"And about that brat you love so much, if he ever tell you're annoying, I'll kick him so hard, he won't be able to have any more child," Touya sworn while patting her head.

"He's not a brat!" Sakura glared at him.

"Man, mood swings," he mumbled to himself.

"Sakura, do you need any help?" Fujitaka's voice was heard as he came into the kitchen but was present with the glaring duo.

"Is this round three or four?" Fujitaka asked while Sakura and Touya turned their eyes at their father.

"Round four for sure," Touya said while Sakura chuckled.

"Man, mood swings suck," Sakura sighed while Touya looked at her incredulously as her father smiled at her.

"You think?" Touya raised his brow. Sakura ignored his remark and made a cup of tea for Fujitaka.

"I'm almost done. Here, drink it while waiting," Sakura said and went back to the counter and quickly put everything on the plates and bowls.

"Hey, what about me?" Touya frowned at her while Sakura smirked at him. When she smirked, he was really reminded of that bratty husband of hers.

"You have perfectly fine legs and the cups are in the cabinet. Stand on your feet and walk to the cabinet. Take out the cup and then use that hands God provides you and pour the tea into the cup. Then use that mouth that you so used to insult my husband to drink up the tea," Sakura said without looking at him. He knew Sakura was releasing her stress and trying to make herself feel better. So, he just kept quiet.

"What! No biting remark?" Sakura glanced at him but he just stayed silent while Fujitaka shook his head. Sakura put all the foods and drinks on the table while looking at Touya who was suddenly ignoring all her remarks.

"Okay now, children. Let's eat dinner peacefully," Fujitaka clapped his hands together as Sakura still had a glare fixed at her brother. He helped Sakura to put the food on the table without saying anything.

Fujitaka smiled at them. He really could do with something that reminded him of Sakura and Touya's childhood. The house seemed lonely without the constant battle of the sexes between Sakura and Touya.

"So, how's work at the kindergarten? Any better or it's becoming worse?" Touya asked while they were eating silently. He had this itch to speak when suddenly consumed with silence and that particular moment was one of them.

"It's the best in the world. The children are like angels and they are so brilliant. I'm so happy I could teach them every day and Sakuno, that lovely and huggable girl. She's starting to speak more. Tomoyo would be so jealous if she hears her voice. The sweetest voice I'd ever heard. And Alvin still hates chocolate. I mean, chocolate! I don't understand how a child could possibly hate it so much? Bla… bla… bla…" Sakura started rambling while Fujitaka and Touya listened to her though Touya seemed to take no interest after the tenth sentences. He just needed something to take away the silence and Sakura was doing it just right. He kept eating while taking no sign to listening to Sakura. Fujitaka was the one who listened to her intently. That was always what he does the best. Listen and analyze.

"Onii-Chan, you're not listening," Sakura looked at Touya who looked as bored as if he was watching some chick flick.

"I did listen to the first 10 sentences. Is that count?" Touya gave a flippant remark which really annoyed Sakura to the core.

"Next time don't ask me anything if you're not going to listen to what I have to say. You're annoying, thoughtless and… and cavalier," Sakura said and puffed her cheeks. She was doing that for countless times since she came into the house.

"Wow, big word for me. I'm touched but I'm not cavalier. I may be thoughtless but I'm not inconsiderate enough to be called cavalier," Touya said while Sakura stuck her tongue at her brother.

"You're evil, that's for sure," Sakura mumbled not too silently.

"Then, call an exorcist or something," Touya glared at her. Fujitaka looked at his children but stayed silent. He was too old to join in their cat and dog fight.

Sakura stayed silent and kept on eating. She won't be bulged by his words. She was trying not to get mad so easily with her extremely annoying brother.

"What? A cat got your tongue? Nothing to get back at me?" Touya was suddenly burst with anger.

Sakura looked at him skeptically and shook her head, "Unbelievably childish."

Touya's mouth was gaped, hearing what she said when she was the one who started their verbal fight.

"WHAT?" Touya was actually screaming at her.

"Stop yelling. I'm right here. So, no need to yell for the whole world," Sakura said and kept eating. She was suddenly very tired of fighting with her brother.

"You know what? Mood swings isn't actually your best virtue. I'm starting to get very irritated with your mood swings. For God's sake, it's only the first day," Touya said while Sakura stopped eating. She put down her chopsticks and brought her bowls to the sink. Fujitaka and Touya just looked at her back as she washed her bowls silently.

"I'm going back to Tomoyo's," she said but the men did hear the trembling of her voice. Touya sighed and went to her when Fujitaka gave him a signal to comfort her.

"Hey, I didn't mean you're irritating. Your mood swings is. See, I'm telling you the truth. Mood swings isn't your best virtue," Touya tried to comfort her desperately. It wasn't supposed to be him who made her sad. He was supposed to be the one protecting her from all the bad things such as Syaoran, ghosts and sorrow. He actually put Syaoran as the same level as the ghosts that Sakura was so afraid of.

"I know but I can't help it. For God's sake, it's just the first week. I should be having mood swings at least after a month of pregnancy," Sakura rambling on while Touya lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You're telling me!" Sakura sighed and mumbled a little sorry to her brother. Touya sighed too and hugged her tightly.

"Even with your constant mood swings, you're still my beloved sis. So, you don't have to take my harsh words too seriously. But no more throwing things at me. I don't think my future wife would want to have a disfigured husband," Touya tried to humor her but that only gotten him a glare from her.

"Like you have someone to take you as a husband," Sakura joked but Touya shrugged his shoulders with a cocky look on his face.

"You never get the chance to see the queue. Your brother here is quite popular with the ladies," Touya said proudly but Sakura just rolled her eyes at her brother in disbelief.

"And cows can fly," Sakura walked out of his embrace but Touya caught her before she could get away. He pinched her cheeks as Sakura screamed and tried to push his hands off her face.

"That hurts, Onii-chan!" she rubbed her aching cheeks with a glare worth to kill her brother but he just smirked at her.

"That's your punishment," Touya laughed at her.

"That's lame," Sakura stuck her tongue out at her annoying big brother. She was distracting herself. Well, she did try.

She did go back to Tomoyo's after having a light conversation with her family. Touya insisted that he sent her back though she already argued that she was capable enough to take the bus or train back home. Knowing her brother too well, she went with him after an intense quarrel about her capability to walk and his worry for her and the baby's safety. Fujitaka stopped the fight just by saying that it was getting late and fine lady like Sakura shouldn't be seen wondering alone. Some rapists had been wondering around their neighborhood. If Touya had told that to her, she might had listened to him and went straight into the car. Her brother was never good with words but his intention was really for her own good.

"Are there really rapists around here?" Sakura asked when they left the house.

"Yup, there are a few cases," Touya answered lightly.

"Asako-san almost got raped a few days ago," Touya said seriously while Sakura looked at him with disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Sakura asked but Touya just shook his head.

"But she's like over 80. She could even barely walk," Sakura looked at her brother who had the look that he was suppressing his laughter.

"You lied, didn't you?" Sakura got the message. Her brother was making a fool of her.

"Of course. What kind of rapist wants to rape an old lady when he can get more delicious fishes to feast on?" Touya asked her back.

"A desperate one," Sakura answered as Touya nodded as an agreement to her. She got a point there.

"Why are we talking about rapists in my car?" Touya asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. She just did not want to be consumed in silence. That's why she kept on talking even if the subject they were talking about was randomly chosen.

* * *

**Syaoran **

"What do I have to do to get her to forgive me and trust me again?" he sighed deeply while sitting on the balcony, trying to free himself from Sakura's scent. He loves her scent but without her there, the room was choking him. He could imagine that there were little hands grabbing on his neck and suffocating him of the air that he breathed.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" he hit his head on the wall. It hurt but it could not be compared to the pain in his heart. But the pain in his heart could not be compared to the pain he had caused on Sakura. The ratio would be one to infinity. What could he do to turn that ratio to zero? Everything he did only make her madder and angrier with him. Something that is pleasant to the eyes. Something that is warm to the heart. Something that could make her trusts him again. Something that will eventually bind them back together. And when that happen, they will have their happily ever after. Something that he knew Sakura had wished for since the day they took the vow to live for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and their promise to be faithful to each other until death parts them.

"Cards! That's it!" Syaoran suddenly shouted. Sakura did tell him her love for cards. Something she loves to buy wherever they go, may it be in Japan or overseas. How could he forget her fetish for cards? It was so obvious. Well, it was forgivable since the only times they went out together were before the wedding and on the honeymoon.

* * *

***Flashback***

"_I love cards. They had so many colours and so many uses," Sakura said with a big smile on her face. She held a beautiful baby bear card in her hand and showed it to the bored looking Syaoran._

"_They all the same. Made up of paper and some of them might have music in it. But they are nothing impressive to begin with," he said without taking consideration to Sakura. She had a pained look on her face but it was for a slightest moment. She could really hide her emotions when she wants to._

"_They might be cheap and not impressive, but the words that people write on the cards. They might reach the heart of the receiver even if for the slightest chance. They could be happy with just a word," Sakura put back the card on the shelf and mumbled to herself, "But you could really make me sad with a word, Syaoran." It wasn't meant for him to hear it but he did hear it but like always, he ignored it like the wind blowing on his face. Sakura walked off and went into another bookstore while Syaoran caught eyes with a beautiful lady and started flirting with her. Sakura saw it but quickly went further into the bookstore to find something interesting to read. Syaoran saw it again, the pained look she always had when he did something wrong to her but still, he took ignorance better than consideration. _

_When Sakura got out of the shop, the girl he flirted with was already giving him number to contact. Sakura had her eyes slightly puffed and Syaoran asked out of duty, she just said she read some very sad books. Well, little did he know, it was her book of life. He took her reasons and without further ado, left her to her miserable thought while he picked a place to eat. _

"_I'm not hungry. I just need water," Sakura said to the waitress while Syaoran took his time to order his food. He did not even feign consideration for Sakura's lacking interest of food when he knew Sakura didn't eat since yesterday._

_When she collapsed later that day, Syaoran had the time to scold her for not eating and take his anger out on her for making his mother mad at him when she was the one who didn't want to eat. Sakura just stayed in bed and listened to his angry words. He did not even consider that he was in her house when Touya came in and gave him a murderous look. Sakura called her brother's name to avoid further fight._

_While he was still angry with her, Touya said he would make her favourite pancakes for her but she only pouted cutely at her brother, "That's Yukito-san's favourite, not mine." _

_Syaoran found that her pouting such an annoyance but when he thought it back, it was kind of cute on her. But he would never admit it to her. His ego was as big as an elephant's head._

"_Well, I can't give you a card to eat, so why don't I make you some porridge? That would do good for your stomach. If you are a good girl, I'll get you that card you always wanted."_

_Her eyes suddenly lit up and a genuine smile covered her face, "You promise?" _

"_I promise, little devil. You're like a child, you know that, don't you?" Touya asked and Syaoran answered for her before she could do anything to retort her brother's remark._

"_Sure she is. Only kids throw tantrums," he said. He was annoyed that Touya could make her smile so brightly. Little did he know, he was getting jealous with Touya for making her smile so much when she just looked so pained when she was with him. Touya could kill him right then but Sakura held onto him tightly. Her lips were pursed and slightly trembled but he ignored it and left the house when Touya, using his body language, said, "Get out before I kill you."_

***End Flashback***

**

* * *

**

"I hurt her so bad but she still stayed with me. I'll get her back and I'll show her how much she worth in my life. She deserves much better than that. So much than that," he sighed deeply. He took a sweater and his car key and drove his car to a bookstore. He took his time in the bookstore. He even went into every bookstore in sight just to get what he wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait... I can't find the right time to write the stories... Got too busy... But I'll try to update... Can't promise really... Don't want to give false hope to all of you... Thanks for reading...**

**

* * *

**

**21/10/10 (Author's Note):**

**I want to thanks Shiona Acitiu, anigal08, rosedreamer101, NLM, er-nee-chan, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura and Suikahime for reviewing.. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I don't know when they would fix their relationship... but eventually yes... happy ending will be sured... **

**I love drama so they are going to be in very bad mood for the moment but you will have to wait for the plot to take it course and read... I'm really sorry that I stop writing for... HELL! I never counted how many months I had abandoned this story.. SORRY GUYS! THREE MORE DAYS! I PROMISE! TWO DAYS MAYBE BUT NOT MORE THAN THREE DAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Second Attempt

**Author's NOte: Oh, God! I'm sorry.. I'd saved the file but I forgot to replace the chapter.. I was so tired that I didn't notice... My God! I kept dozing off, trying to finish the story on time but seriously.. how could I forget to replace the chapter... TT_TT...**

**P/S: I changed loved to liked about Rika and Syaoran since I got you a little confused... Nope... I won't make it a love triangle... not with Syaoran, Sakura and Rika.. Rika already had a partner in this story... ops.. slipped (purposely)... =D**

**

* * *

**

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 7: Second Attempt**

"Fuh, let's hope it works," Syaoran stood in his office, looking out at the window with restlessness vividly plastered on his face. He was anxious. He was uncomfortably anxious. He had stopped contacting Sakura for a week. Yeah, for a week, he stopped pestering Sakura for her attention, asking for her forgiveness and asking her to come back home. He had to make his plans work exactly as he planned.

Rika came into his office after knocking on the door. She smiled at him and put the coffee on his table, "Sir, the florist called and said that the preparation is completed. The children had also given their consents on the matter. Should we proceed?"

Syaoran sighed deeply and dropped his shoulders. He smiled at his secretary that was very loyal to him. Rika was a lovely lady but she did nothing that could tarnish her reputation by flirting or trying to make a move on him. She was very dedicated to her work. His other secretaries usually sent their resignation after Syaoran had his way with them. Well, it was not his fault. It was a give-and-take thing. He liked Rika. That, he did. Personally, he liked her work. It was never tardy and always perfect. He could never find any fault in her work. Generally, he liked her personality. She would always help him when he was in trouble. Be it, his work or his personal life. She would loyally do her best to help and never did try to interfere or try to break his relationship with anyone. She reminded him so much of Sakura. Sakura tried her best for him and he wished he had done the same for her.

"Are you ready?" Syaoran inhaled deeply and looked at Rika who smiled warmly at him, "Ready when you are, Sir."

"Do you think she will like it? I don't want to mess up again," Syaoran doubted himself but Rika patted his shoulder and grinned a bit.

"I'm sure she'll love it. And if she doesn't, she's just being hard-to-get but she would smile happily and reconsider being home with you again, Sir. Sakura-san could never resist them. They are all her favorites. You just have to know what to say to her. Wrong words and you're dead, Sir," Rika answered.

"You just know how to make me feel better, aren't you?" Syaoran said sarcastically but Rika just excused herself out of his office. She knew Syaoran was nervous but a little teasing won't do any harm to him. She loved Syaoran. She loved him as in the employer-employee relationship. He was a good boss but his playboy character numbed her feeling to him at first. But getting to know him, she started to really understand him. He was just lonely and incapable of loving someone wholeheartedly. Just like the Rika now. Fortunately, that was all changed after his marriage to Sakura. She would love to meet the woman who had captured her boss' heart and could twist him around her little finger. Well, finally, after so many efforts gone to waste.

She knew how much Sakura had suffered before he realized that he took her for granted. She just never had the chance to meet the lady personally. She could not go the wedding since she was so heartbroken. Not by Syaoran, it would never be him. She never had that kind of feeling to her boss. She was still heartbroken that the wedding of the year could only wretched her heart furthermore. She was a loyal woman. But that loyalty was betrayed because of money. She hated what money could make a person do. And she hated herself for falling in love with that kind of guy. She thought he would never betray her. He was a man of moral and manners. Who would have thought he would leave her for his family inheritance?

"Rika, I'm going to Eriol's. Be careful and be sure to inform me later," Syaoran said as Rika nodded in understanding. He sighed again and went to Eriol's office.

Syaoran knocked on his door and made his entrance without waiting for Eriol to let him in. Eriol was reading some files when he spoke as the door was opened, "So, how's the preparation?"

"Can't you at least let me sit first?" Syaoran asked as Eriol kept on reading his files, "After your rude entrance? No, can't do."

Syaoran ignored his remark and sat himself on the chair in front of Eriol, "What are you doing?" He could not help but ask as Eriol was ignoring him.

"My job," Eriol looked at him incredulously and resumed his work.

"I know that. Hear me out for a moment," Syaoran really hated when people ignored or did not listen to him when he spoke and Eriol knew that but he kept on turning the pages in the files.

"Go on. I'm listening. I'm very good at multiple tasking. I'm very busy right now, Syaoran and I wish I could really go back on time today. It's my three-year anniversary with Tomoyo. You know Tomoyo would kill me if I'm late. I can't do wrong when it comes to Tomoyo and anniversary. They'll be the death of me. I need to finish this before noon," Eriol rambled on as Syaoran listened with his anger still in check. Speaking of anniversary, he never did give Sakura anything for any of their anniversaries. They were a couple, well, supposedly couple for almost a year before the marriage. Who knew they would take a year to get married even without attaching their feelings. They started dating, as what his mother said, for three months. Then, the ordeal with Rachel happened on their six months' anniversary. Another month went by as Sakura was sulking and his mother did all the dirty work to get her back. After two months, they were getting married and were now living as husband and wife. Well, technically if she was here with him.

* * *

**Sakura**

She was having the time of her life. She was getting back to her feet. Getting away from Syaoran had done her good. She felt very light-hearted without his constant nagging to come back home. A week had passed and Syaoran still did not do anything after his last flowers exhibition stunt. Not that she was counting the days. Being a teacher gave her the liberty to check on dates on daily basis. Chiharu pestered her every day since she did not want to leave Sakura wallowing herself in sadness. Sakura may look well but Chiharu knew better. She was getting restless. Tomoyo had complained to her that she had heard Sakura crying in her sleep since Syaoran stopped contacting her. She must be having all kinds of ideas about Syaoran's abrupt negligence. So, they made plans where Tomoyo would take care of Sakura at home and Chiharu at school. Chiharu only met Syaoran thrice. The first one was when he was forced to go to the reunion party of Sakura's high school. Boy, he didn't even try to hold her in contempt. Sakura was so embarrassed when Syaoran made some very rude remarks to some of her pursuers. Well, some of them really deserved the comments he made but still, they embarrassed Sakura just the same. The second one was at the wedding, of course. He was charming per se but with Sakura beside him, they made the perfect couple, the perfect wedding but still not the perfect husband. She could just see a bit of distance in their relationship but said nothing. When Sakura told her about her wedding, she was right. The third one was very recent. He was looking for Sakura. He was quite frantic with worry. She could hear it from his voice but Sakura was not there when he arrived. The little stubble on his face evidently told her he was finally realizing how important Sakura was to him. He was always clean and smart the two times she met him but the third meeting was quite amusing, really. His eyes did not stay on her but looking around as if searching for Sakura who might be hiding somewhere. Well, she did hide herself well, though Chiharu could still see her auburn hair poking behind the wall. They were both very amusing people and she would say they were made for each other. She just hoped they see what she saw eventually.

"Chiharu, what are you doing?" Sakura looked at her with a worried look as she was hiding behind a wall when Sakura bumped into her.

"Nothing. I was playing hide-and-seek with the kids," Chiharu lied and Sakura raised her brow in disbelief, "The kids had already gone home."

"Ha… ha… that's a joke. It's not funny?" Chiharu asked and getting angry with herself inwardly. When she was nervous, she just blurted out what came into her mind.

"I'm fine, Chiharu." Sakura knew her friends were worried about her. She never thought she would miss him this much. She regretted ignoring him when he did all he could to get her back. And now, when he completely stopped trying to get her back, she did not know what to do. What about their baby? What will happen to him or her? She wasn't supposed to raise their baby alone, was she? She wanted a complete happy family but what she did only gave her unhappiness. Touya was right. She did always choose the wrong things for her life.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go home with you? Tomoyo won't be there today, right? She wants to celebrate her anniversary and I don't want to leave you alone," Chiharu said, showing her concern in her voice.

"It's okay, you have to go back home. Takashi will be lonely and thanks for your concern," Sakura smiled and hugged her friend tightly, assuring her that she would be alright.

"Stupid Syaoran! What is he up to? Ignoring you like this. Just because you got mad after his first attempt? I'll kill him the second I see him on the street," Chiharu said menacingly but Sakura just chuckled a bit, "You won't be seeing him anywhere on the street. He's busy and he has car to go anywhere."

"You're sure you want to go home alone?" Chiharu asked again but left Sakura when Sakura folded her arms and gave her a stern look, "Okay, okay. I'm going. Be sure to call when you arrive at Tomoyo's."

She nodded and thought what she said, "Tomoyo's. Yup, it wasn't my home. I don't have a home anymore if Syaoran ever leave me. I feel so stupid. Oh, God. What do I do?" She sighed deeply and went to Tomoyo's. She knew she would be alone that night but who cares. Even her husband abandoned her to live alone. She looked for the key but her eyes were blurred with tears, "Oh, God. I hate pregnancy hormones. I'm so sensitive."

"I want to go home. Back with Syaoran. I really do. Please help me," Sakura sobbed in front of the door, unable to stop her tears anymore. She cried her eyes out when someone tapped her shoulders. She sniffed and looked at the person who was still a bit blurred. She wiped her tears and looked back at the person.

"Are you okay?" the person asked with concern lingered in her voice. Sakura nodded her head and looked for the key again. She was so embarrassed that she felt like hiding for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," Sakura said, still sniffling a bit and wiped her tears away. She finally found the key and quickly opened the door. She went inside and closed the door as fast as she could when she realized she was being rude to the person she left outside. She was in front of Tomoyo's and she might have something she wanted from her. Oh, God. She was a mess. She opened the door again and looked at the person, "I'm sorry. May I help you?"

The person smiled at her, "I'm here to give this to you," the person gave her a potted plant to her. Sakura smiled at the beautiful pink flowers adorning the top of the pot.

"That is so sweet of Eriol. It's for Tomoyo, right?" Sakura asked with a smile. She never thought Eriol would be so sweet to give potted flowers to Tomoyo. She was such a lucky girl.

"No, it's for you, Sakura-sama," the person said with a polite tone. Sakura was speechless for a moment but took the flowers nevertheless. The sender then gave her a card decorated beautifully with pink cherry blossoms. Sakura opened the card and smiled a bit. She glanced at her belly and rubbed it unconsciously and smiled a bit more as she read the card. The sender looked at the gesture but said nothing.

"Thank you," Sakura hugged the sender and wiped her fresh tears. The sender was a bit startled but eventually returned the hug with a pat on Sakura's shoulder.

"I presume you like it?" the sender asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"No way," Sakura looked at the sender incredulously, "I love it," Sakura smiled brightly, "Thank you so much for sending such lovely flowers to me. I never thought he would be this thoughtful."

"I must say, he was very disturbed. Trying to choose the right flowers, the right card. It was comical to see him with flowers and cards. A week just to choose the best for you, Sakura-sama," the sender said.

"Who are you? I don't recall Syaoran with you at all," Sakura was looking a bit disturbed with the sudden conviction the sender had on Syaoran. Not when the person was a beautiful lady, standing all proper and prim in front of her.

"How rude of me. I'm Rika, Syaoran-sama's secretary," she bowed a bit and smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness too. I slammed the door on your face," Sakura said and bowed back.

"It's okay. You were embarrassed, right? I'm sorry I saw you crying," Rika said as she did saw her crying her heart out in front of the door. She did hear what Sakura said but what Sakura didn't know won't hurt her, right?

"Do you want to come in? Have a cup of tea with me. You must be tired," Sakura moved her body and ushered Rika in. a cup of tea won't hurt, right? And she could help Syaoran and Sakura if she had the insight of what they had in mind.

Sakura made green tea for both of them and put them on the table. Rika thanked her and drank a bit. She must say, it was quite delicious.

They sat in silence as Rika waited for Sakura to speak. She knew Sakura wanted to ask her about many things. She knew from the look Sakura gave her when Sakura invited her in.

"Er… Rika-san, is he fine? I mean, he's not sick, right? He's eating well, right? How's his work? It's going well, right?" Sakura asked without looking at Rika. She was fidgeting and playing with her fingers. Rika could not help but smiled. Even when Syaoran did her wrong, she was still very concerned about him.

"He's fine just like always," Rika answered the first question as she looked at Sakura's reaction. She looked a bit disappointed. Maybe she thought Syaoran felt nothing about her leaving him like that. Syaoran had told Rika about Sakura's sudden runaway.

"Oh, I see. Good then," Sakura answered and took a sip of her green tea. She rubbed her belly unconsciously again and Rika looked at the gesture as she had her doubt.

"I think he's a bit sick and he's not eating too well. He always has to skip lunch since he's very busy now," Rika explained as Sakura looked at her with concern, "He's sick? What happened? I thought he could never get sick. I had always imagine that even the diseases are afraid of him."

Rika chuckled a bit when Sakura said that. She was only concerned of presumably 'sick' Syaoran, "Yeah, he's a little sick in the heart." Sakura blushed bright red as Rika looked at her knowingly.

Sakura was concerned about Syaoran. She hadn't heard of him for a week. Even the anger had dissipated after that long week and she was very weak with getting angry at people. Well, she was always angry with Syaoran but not to the point that she wanted to kill him. Just a little shaking and getting some sense into his brain was the first in her to-do list.

"He miss you," Rika looked at Sakura who shook her head.

"I can't believe that. He was always hurting me. I don't think I can believe him that easily. You're his secretary. You must have known what he's like. I can't be with him now. I'm scared of him. I'm scared if he breaks my heart again, I won't be the same person as I am now. I don't want to lose hope in love. I want to love but I'm scared of him," Sakura sighed as Rika just listened. Sakura didn't know why she just blurted that out to Rika when she didn't even tell Chiharu or Tomoyo about her insecurities. Maybe she did not want them to worry about her.

"Don't tell him that. I don't want him to get mad again. I'm tired of…," Sakura said but was cut off, "I'm sorry but I can't promise that I won't tell him anything. It's my job to tell him what should have been his concern but I can promise you that I won't tell him about your insecurities directly," Rika explained as Sakura frowned at her use of words.

"What do you mean by directly exactly?" Sakura asked as Rika smiled as Sakura did noticed her choice of words. Sakura was listening to her.

"I won't tell him directly about what you had told me but I might give him a few hints here and there. You know I can't help it when I see a damsel in distress. I might, you know, slip a few words of wisdom," Rika explained as Sakura chuckled at her explanation.

"You're good. Syaoran, damsel in distress?" Sakura couldn't help but smiled genuinely at her joke. Rika was a good person. Sakura liked her humor.

"Thank you, Rika-san," Sakura put her hands on Rika's as gratitude. She really hoped she would be good friend with Rika. She knew just what to say to her.

"Rika's fine. Since you like my humor, I don't think formality is appropriate," Rika smiled and patted her hands back. Sakura was a nice girl. She was sweet and innocent but her insecurities made her mature. She was strong-willed but a little weak when something got involved with Syaoran, "I think I'm going to like her."

"I'd better leave before he made a fuss," Rika got up as Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Thanks, Rika."

"You're welcome," Rika said and left to return to the office.

* * *

Syaoran did make a fuss. As soon as Rika arrived, he was right in front of her, bumping into Valerie on his way to get to Rika. Valerie was unstable with those high heels on and stumbled on the floor. Rika was amused but tried to stifle her laughter. Syaoran was more concerned of what Sakura rather than the embarrassment Valerie felt. She whined but Syaoran was so focused on Rika that he heard nothing but Rika's voice. She quickly left the scene as people were staring and laughing at her.

"So?" Syaoran asked as he knew Rika understood what he said but Rika just felt like teasing him so she asked back, "So what?"

"Rika…," Syaoran warned her with his voice. Rika smirked and nodded her head.

"She accepted the flowers and card…" Syaoran sighed with relief when Rika said that but turned into despair when Rika continued, "But she needs more time. I'm sorry."

"What do I do now?" Syaoran sat on Rika's chair, completely in incapable of thinking.

"She loves the flowers and card. She said she never thought you would be very thoughtful. Exactly what she said," Rika explained but Syaoran still stayed silent. He wanted her next beside him. He wanted to smell her usual sweet scent. He was losing her. He wanted her back. And NOW.

"I'm a little concerned though. She looked a little chubby from what I'd seen on news. Not that she's fat, she's sparkling and beautiful, but with just a little more fat that usual," Rika wanted to give him a hint to try to find out what she had doubted before but Syaoran took her hint the wrong way, "I'm going to make you resign if you says another word about her being fat. She's a beauty even if she's fat. And what's wrong with a little fat? She could use some. She's too light." With a glare, he left Rika to reflect on what she said. Well, if she felt like reflecting on it. Boy, he was clueless, "I don't want to be the one telling him about that. Sakura would be devastated and he would be angry. So, no way. Find it your way, sir. But I'll try a different way later. He's a damsel in distress by the way. So, I can't help myself but be a guardian angel."

Rika smiled and sat on her chair that was just occupied by the damsel in distress. But her thought was ruined by the voice of Valerie Yin. The one and only, "What do Syaoran wants from you?"

"It's none of your business, Vale," Rika said, ignoring the fuming lady in front of her. She knew Valerie felt like tearing her apart but she could care less. She was not of her concern.

"It's my business if you have anything to do with Syaoran," Valerie hissed at her but Rika just banged a file on her table, "The last time I checked, he's unavailable but you're not a Li. Back off. I'm tired of your childish antics. If you want to play, go to the first floor. There's a nursery there. Maybe you could learn from the kids what manners you should have."

"You going down, Rika Sasaki! You and that little Miss Perfect! I'm going to teach you two," Valerie screamed but Rika just ignored her.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it... the awaited chapter 7.. I mean... if you were waiting for it.. I tried not be conceited... okay.. happy reading and review! pretty please... **

**Oh, yeah! Do you want to know what Syaoran wrote on the card? You try guessing and I'll give the answer on the next chap.. maybe I could use your brilliant ideas too... Okay... nite guys... got work tomorrow... numbers.. numbers.. everywhere... =))**


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicting Feelings

**Author's Note: Thanks for all for reviewing this story... I really appreciate your effort.. Thanks and hugs for you... =D**

* * *

**Wished I'd Seen the Truth Sooner**

**By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 8: Conflicting Feelings**

"Where the hell is that woman? She's not anywhere in the Li mansion which is a good thing but it ruins my plan. I'm so going to find you, Kinomoto," Valerie gritted her teeth as she walked furiously into her office. She did not even consider Sakura as a Li. She was the one supposed to bear that name. Not the ugly little bitch.

She slammed the door which made her coworkers flinched at the sound. They knew better than to provoke her when she went into angry mode. She was always angry since she came back from Brazil. She stomped and sat on her chair angrily. She was embarrassed, furious, frustrated and just needed to kill something and apparently her target was not in sight. She banged her fist on her table and had a wild look in her eyes. She was getting impatient. Syaoran had to be hers as soon as possible. But first, she had to get rid of that perfect little wife of his. She kept getting on her plan and now Syaoran didn't even give her the time of day since he was too occupied with his problems with the little ugly girl. She never understand what the ugly girl had used that made the Li loved her so much. The ugly girl was too skinny with those unusual green eyes of hers. She was much better than her. She had the curve that men wouldn't mind having their arms around and she was sexy as hell. What's wrong with these people? She banged her fist again on the table and growled in frustration.

Rika just made thing worse. Rika kept getting on her nerves with her remarks that made her mad. She would pay too. She knew too much secrets of the Li and Rika never let out a single breath about them which frustrated her even more. She tried everything to get Rika slipped a few things but her lips were tightly shut. She just knew what to say to make her silent or leave the 'battleground' with angry stomps.

"Miss Yin, Hiragizawa-sama wants to see you at his office," a timid girl said as Valerie looked at her, still red with rage.

"I'm in no mood to meet him. Tell him I'm busy or meeting some clients," Valerie said angrily as the girl gulped before continuing, "But Hiragizawa-sama said that it's urgent and…" she was cut off by Valerie yelling at her, "I said I don't want too! Don't you ever listen, stupid girl! Make up some excuses! Or whatever! Get out!"

The girl closed the door and ran quickly before Valerie came and yelled at her again. She was new and her seniors had all passed the dreaded job onto her. They knew how Valerie would react if she was angry. They escaped the furious yelling by passing the job onto the new girl who was already crying as she ran out Valerie's office and sat back on her seat, "Senpai, you're as evil as the witch in that room." The seniors all came to her table and patted her head for the courage she had by going into the cave of the furious dragon, "Good job." They pitied her but they didn't want to get yelled by Valerie. She might have the looks but her personality was the worst out there. The girl was sniffling when a senior gave her a tissue, "I'm not going in there again."

Rika walked past the new girl's table when she stopped and looked at the girl curiously, "What's wrong?" The girl just shook her head. Rika was the head of secretarial department. It was her job if there was anything concerning the other secretaries. The other secretaries just went back to their seats when Rika sat in front of the girl. She looked at the girl without saying anything but the girl knew she had to talk.

"It's Miss Yin," the girl started as Rika rolled her eyes. She should have known better.

"What's the message?" Rika asked as the girl gave a piece of paper to her. She walked towards Valerie's room while the others waited with bated breath. The bomb would be released.

"Vale, Eriol wants to meet you now. If you still want to show tantrums, I might slip a few words to him. You wouldn't want that, do you?" Rika said after opening the door without knocking. Valerie was about to yell at the person opening her door without permission but only gritted her teeth as she heard the dreaded voice.

"You think you're superior than me, don't you? You think you can order me around?" Valerie said as she walked past Rika, glaring her nonetheless but Rika just looked at her calmly.

"I'm relaying a message from Eriol. If you think like that, I could relay it back to him, word by word," Rika said and left Valerie who was so mad that she clutched her hands until her knuckles went white. Nobody said anything and the new girl had already fled from her seat when she heard Valerie coming out from her office.

"You're so dead," Valerie mumbled to herself as she stomped to Eriol's office.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the living room with the TV on. She had the remote in her hand but her eyes kept glancing again and again at the still card on the table. The card wasn't going to gain feet and run away. She knew that but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes kept on coming back at the card. Maybe she was still not convinced. Maybe he had Rika or anyone else wrote the card for him. Tomoyo wasn't home and that made her mind went into hyper mode. She had an anniversary to celebrate with Eriol. Tomoyo was usually the one who went into hyper mode and kept blabbering all night. Not having her around made Sakura a little anxious and did not know what to do.

She wanted to deny his sincerity so badly but the handwriting plastered on the card was not something she did not recognize. She knew Syaoran wrote the card. His unusual way of writing his s and g was not something she did not know. No one could imitate his s and g that easily. The s and g were smoothly written and his slightly slanted handwriting was certainly his. She was used to his handwriting as she helped him for a few times editing his drafts for contracts and presentations.

She took the card again for the nth times as she lost count after the 65 times and examined for anything that could make her doubted him but none could be found except fondness for the writer which was not good for her heart. She was trying to distance herself from him but he was doing the exact opposite thing.

_To my dearest Sakura,_

_I don't mean that I have anyone more dearly loved than you are that I have to use the word dearest. It just meant that I love you the most compared to anyone else in the world. No one could compare to you. Neither my mother, my sisters nor any other women… or men. I know I did you wrong. Possibly for the nth times since I lost count after the fifth times. That just showed what a jerk I was. Well, possibly still a jerk in your eyes but I'm trying to be a better person for you. I never thought I would be saying this since it was such corny line but I need to write it since it surely shows what was in my mind since you left me; Don't hate someone too much, soon you'll find yourself loving her. _

_I hated you. That I really did. Please, please notice the past tense that I'd used. I hated you for making me lose my youth. I hated you for taking my freedom. I hated you for making me miserable. But youth doesn't stay forever; they aged, just like me. You have shown me what the real freedom is. You had freed me from my own selfishness from all the nagging you did. You had freed me from loneliness by giving me what I need the most; your undying love, hopefully still going strong. I thought you were making me miserable when the things that you did were only to make me a better man. I knew I'd lost my way but you had shown me the way to the light. I'm sorry that I realized it just when you left me. _

_I didn't write this under the pressure of my family. I'm doing this on my own accord. I know you love cards… so I thought why not does something that you like? I'm not trying to manipulate you… I'm trying my best the way that I know of... _

_I know it's hard for you to take me back. I did everything that could make a person hate me. But you stayed until you couldn't hold them anymore. Even a cup could overflow if kept being filled with water and I kept filling your cup with suppressed anger and constrained irritation. You're so patient with me and I did everything to test that patience. But please, just grant me, just one more… just one more chance to make it right… for us… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH… Please come back… I miss you so much that I see you everywhere. _

_Forever loving you,_

_ Syaoran _

Sakura read the card again and again but reading seemed like an understatement as she had already memorized it word by word. Should she believe him? This wasn't some kind of a joke, right? He really did change, right? She leaned her head against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed deeply as her mind went into hectic overdrive. She looked down at her belly and frowned, "Baby, what should mama do?"

There was no answer. Well, a kick would be nice but unfortunately, she was only in her first month, that wasn't going to happen very soon. She rubbed her belly and took the remote again and switched off the TV. She was too occupied to even comprehend what was on the TV. Why not switch off the TV and save some energy, right?

She went to her room and plopped on the bed. It wasn't long when she got up from her bed and went to the verandah and did some moon gazing. It wasn't a full moon. That was what she thought. She wanted to see a full moon. Was that considered a craving? She wanted a damn full moon. That was so ridiculous to want to see a full moon. Even to herself.

She took out her phone and typed a message in it. She wanted to send it to Syaoran but changed her mind at the very last minute and put it in her phone's drafts.

_I was gazing at the moon when I thought, "I want a full moon". I have a weird taste for a craving, don't I? Is that even considered as a craving at all? You know, I really wanted to see you and hold you tight but I'm scared. What if your feelings are just a onetime thing? What if you change to your mind and hurt me again? What if this is all a lie? There are too many what ifs to be considered when it comes to you. _

She put back the phone into her pocket and looked at the moon again. She wanted to tell him about their baby but she was hesitating. He only wanted an heir from her. What if he got what he wanted and then tossed her away? Her mind kept on jumping into the negative and it made her even more scared.

She didn't want to take the risk. She didn't want to believe in him. She had lost her trust on him. More like, she was scared to trust him. These past months with him weren't helping too. He was a good actor and she didn't want to drown in misery again.

"God, this was so hard. I know I used to just take up everything even it meant risking my life but with him, I just can't. I can't anymore," she said to the wind and sighed. She kept on sighing and she hated that. It meant that she felt so hopeless that she didn't know what to do except sighing. She closed the door and went inside. She tried to get a wink of sleep and eventually got it after tossing around on the bed for a half an hour.

* * *

He looked on the same moon but he didn't know what Sakura had wished for. If only he knew what went into her mind when they were apart. He wished they had some telepathy power that could make him tell what Sakura had been feeling. That was only his wishful thinking though. No hope in getting it to work anytime soon. If it was that easy, Sakura would have been here with him, right beside him, right in his arms, right here.

She didn't call which made him doubted what Rika had told him earlier that day. It was already night time and still no response from his beloved wife. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be. He had known how stubborn she could be and the only one who could melt that stubbornness was his mother. Unfortunately, she had decided to be more stubborn than she usually was. Maybe she was too tired to keep trying to digest his unpredictable attitude and slightly, well slightly was just too little to describe what he did to Sakura. His mother and sisters had already stopped with their sarcastic remarks since they discovered that he had realized how much he loved Sakura. It was a little late to realize that but at least he was not in denial anymore.

While Sakura was glancing again and again at the card, Syaoran was doing the same with his phone which didn't come as fruitful as he wanted. He thought she would be a little touched that she might call him and said a few words but it was only his wishful thinking. He waited and waited but still his phone stayed silent as if taunting him back. He glared at his phone and turned his eyes to the clock to see how many hours had passed since he was sitting at his bed, arms folded and legs crossed with his phone peacefully sleeping on the comfy bed.

He ruffled his already messy hair in frustration and startled the sleeping device when he took it into his hand and threw it back onto the bed. He growled in irritation and left his room to take a fresh air. He was suffocating with his own anger for taking Sakura for granted.

"I'm so stupid!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs. A pair of eyes peeked from the living room and their eyes met but Syaoran said nothing as the owner of the eyes smirked at him in not very nice way, "Glad you realize that."

"Shut up, Mei Ling. You're not helping," Syaoran sighed as he descended down and took a seat in the living room.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's 11. We don't take in guests at this late hour," Syaoran hated when Mei Ling smirked at him. She was mocking him in her own way.

"I'm not a guest. I'm your cousin, stupid Syaoran," Mei Ling stuck her tongue out as Syaoran glared at her for calling him stupid. It's okay for him to call himself stupid but when it came out from anyone else, you were waiting on death toll. Fortunately, Mei Ling was his cousin or else.

"Answer the question and you called me stupid," Syaoran raised his brow as Mei Ling chuckled at his irritation.

"My shower broke down," Mei Ling said casually. Syaoran looked at her disapprovingly and quickly said, "And you don't have any shower to spare?" Mei Ling gave him puppy eyes and nodded while sniffling a bit.

"Stop lying. Your house is as big as mine. There's no way you don't have any shower in those 36 rooms," Syaoran knew she was lying and she would never come if there was no business.

"Okay, okay. I just want to see your cute wife but she's not home apparently. Well, a little birdie told me that she ran away from home. You must have been the cause. I never met anyone as nice as her in my whole life and you have to ruin it when I just approved of her," Mei Ling glared at him as Syaoran wiped his face with his hands.

"I know I was wrong. My ego was just too big to realize how much I love her. It's too late now. She won't call me," Syaoran explained as Mei Ling raised her brow at him, just like he did to her.

"Why don't you send a telegram to her? It might work," Mei Ling said sarcastically. Syaoran looked at her in disbelief, "What era do you think we are in now?"

"And you're stupid enough to worry when she won't call. If she won't call, you call her. It's not that hard and if she won't answer, leaves her a voicemail. Sakura isn't that stupid when it comes to phone's application. She might not want to but I know her good enough to know how much she loves you. She's not that cruel, you know," Mei Ling said as Syaoran came to realization. Mei Ling got up and took her bag and keys with her.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked bluntly.

"Make up your mind, Li. You want me to stay or leave?" Mei Ling asked playfully when Syaoran frowned at her, "Well, since you just made me realized that I have that many rooms in my home, I want to go see if the shower works in the other rooms."

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief but said nothing. Mei Ling was married for one year already but still no hope for baby. She must have been in stress with a mother-in-law whining at her to give her an heir. Luckily, her husband loved her too much to take his mother's advice and divorce her. If Sakura was in her situation, he would do the same thing.

He took her advice to heart and said to himself to call Sakura first thing tomorrow. She might break his heart again but he had to patch that broken heart of hers first. He was the one who went and broke her heart and left it in pieces. Patching up would take awhile before she could take him back in her life.

* * *

Rika just arrived home when Naoko called and asked her to come to a restaurant. Well, it was an everyday routine that Naoko asked her to come meet her for dinner or just to hang out especially when her boyfriend was out-stationed. They usually meet at family restaurants or fast food outlets before making any decision. She took a shower and put on a casual T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans before she drove to the place mentioned. She parked her car and looked for the restaurant. She hadn't heard anything about the restaurant, so she didn't know what kind of restaurant Naoko was at. She called but Naoko didn't pick up. Might have a problem with the connection. She found the restaurant and quickly went in when a waiter stopped her at the entrance, "I'm sorry, Miss but we have dress code here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you call Miss Naoko out, please? She didn't tell me to dress up for tonight. She must be eluded to tell me the most important dress code for tonight," Rika hated the smug look the waiter had when he stopped her. She knew she was wrong but no need to tell her how 'peasantly' she was dressed.

"Excuse me, Miss," the waiter said as he walked passed her without another glance. As she was waiting, she just realized something that she was supposed to remember before she went out from her house. Naoko just played her. Ken was home and she played the matchmaker again.

"She's so going to get it from me," Rika said as she slung her bag and leaved the restaurant as fast as she could. Hopefully before her date saw her. She was looking for her car key when someone grabbed her shoulder. She was startled that she swung her bag onto the stranger to escape his grip.

"Ow," she turned back and looked at the breathless man.

"Sato-san, what are you doing here?" Rika asked with a puzzled look but realization quickly came when she looked at the suit he was wearing.

"Shouldn't you be asking if I'm alright?" Izumi frowned at her while rubbing his aching chin. She really didn't hold back when she swung her bag at him.

"Sorry, but never grab me from behind. That's what you get as a reward," Rika tried to slow down her racing heart which wasn't because of his handsome face but obviously from fear of everything that could happen if the stranger wasn't Izumi.

"You still don't want to ask if I'm alright?" Izumi was kind of amused by her reaction. Rika huffed and took his chin into her right hand. She examined it and took a band aid from her bag and plastered it on his redden chin, "There, all better."

"Thanks for the band aid but I don't really appreciate a bear stuck on my chin," Izumi chuckled as he looked at his chin through her car's window. Well, no man would want a smiling Winnie the Pooh on his chin when they were nicely clothed for a date.

Rika stayed silent and quickly put her key into the lock when Izumi stopped her again.

"Are you angry?" Izumi asked as if the glares she kept sending his way and the annoyance shown on her face weren't that obvious.

"You think? Can you please stop dancing to Naoko's tune? Just tell Naoko you're not interested with me and we can all go back to the way we are. You don't want this, I don't want this. I don't want to hurt her feelings, so you have to do the dirty work and tell her the truth," Rika really hated it when Naoko was in her matchmaking mode. Just for three weeks, she had five dates that won't work in the first place. Rika never felt any chemistry with them. Apparently, the sixth date didn't even make it through the greeting session.

"Who told you I'm dancing to her tune? Who told you I don't want this? Who told you I'm not interested with you?" Izumi asked her as Rika stayed silent as she really didn't have any answer to all his questions, "You judged me before you get to know me. I know someone hurt you before but if you close the door, how am I supposed to get to know the real you? I know you're amusing to be with but amusement alone won't take us anywhere. I have tons of amusing friends. Let's get to know each other before you make a judgment on me as a person. Okay?"

"You'll never get anything out of this. I'm not ready for dating again," Rika tried to explained but Izumi just leaned on her car and shook his head, "I'd already got something."

"What?" Rika was getting annoyed.

"I now know that you stock up Winnie the Pooh band aids in your bag," Izumi grinned triumphantly as Rika had a shocked look on her face before bursting with laughter. Her anger was dissipating with every laugh resonating from her lips.

"So, can we get back to the ice-breaking session? In the restaurant, I mean. It's getting cold out here," Izumi put out his arm for Rika to take but Rika shook her head, "No, can't do."

"Oh, come on. I thought we're over with the drama," Izumi said with frustration.

"Sato-san, I'm not sure if I'm qualified into the restaurant. I'm on the bottom list for the dress code, if you didn't realize," Rika explained as Izumi finally realized the casual clothes Rika was wearing. He forgot to tell Naoko to remind Rika to dress up.

"Then, why don't we go get some pizza and hang out?" Izumi asked as Rika frowned, "Under one condition."

"What the? Even going for pizza have condition? You have got to be kidding me," Izumi looked at her in disbelief as she just chuckled, "The suit has to go. I don't want people staring at us."

"Okay, I could take that condition if you promise you'll start calling me Izumi," he set his own condition. Rika couldn't help but smiled at his antics, "But this benefits you better than me."

"OH, God. Please don't go into secretary mode. Spare me, please?" Izumi pleaded with puppy eyes with both hands clasped together. Well, Rika wasn't one for taking advantage of a 'damsel in distress' anyway. What's the harm, right?

"Okay, Izumi. Let's go," Rika chuckled and walked to his car as he insisted she took a ride with him.

* * *

While Rika and Izumi were happily getting to know each other, Sakura and Syaoran were still in conflict. While Syaoran couldn't wait for tomorrow, Sakura didn't want tomorrow to come. Syaoran couldn't wait to hear her voice first thing in the morning while Sakura was afraid he would change his mind and hurt her again. The irony of conflicting feelings of a man and a woman madly in love. Excitement and fear. If only they could read minds, they would be together by then and nothing would have happen. Fate wasn't that cruel but luck wasn't that great too for the both of them. They didn't expect that in another six months, their fate would intertwine with a lot of people and the course of hearts would change.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that there wasn't much of Sakura and Syaoran's moments. The development of Rika and Izumi had to be told as they are going to be quite involved with the story plot from now on... and again... if there's any grammatical error... I'm sorry... =)**


End file.
